Those Leftover
by MrFloridaMan
Summary: The Kyuubi was released, and when all hope seemed lost Kushina miraculously survived. No one except the Hokage knows, and Kushina is left alone to mourn over her husband's death and care for their only child
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

_**A/N: I hope you enjoy the**_ _**opening chapter, I don't own Naruto.**_

* * *

 **Prologue**

Kyubi no Kitsune, the Nine Tailed fox, stood in the middle of The Village Hidden In The Leaves all nine of its powerful tails thrashing about angrily, it had just been ripped from the container it so despised and was forced to do the bidding of some masked man. Standing against this force of nature was the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze, and his wife Kushina Uzumaki, who had been the jinchuriki of the Nine Tails. Kushina had setup a barrier and contained the beast with her chakra chains, while her husband had run through the hand seals to the Dead Demon Consuming Seal he spoke to his wife "I'll seal half of it inside myself and the other half inside Naruto so that he has something to protect himself in the future."

Kushina nodded in understanding as she was struggling to contain the mighty beast, and after he observed her acceptance of his plan the Yondaime Hokage allowed the Shinigami to burst his hand through and grab the soul of the great beast retracting it and sealing it inside himself. _Wow its chakra is heavy_ Minato thought. The Kyubi shrunk in response to loosing half of its self the chains that had once contained it were loose as they were constricted around its original size. Before either of the shinobi could react the great beast had swung its hand in a motion towards the baby sitting in the cradle.

Without even thinking Minato through himself in front of the trajectory of the claw but in a fleeting moment of clarity he mustered enough energy to make four shadow clones. He and three of the clones jumped directly into the path of the claw going through the original then the three duplicates, the fourth had jump forward to catch Kushina. She screamed as she watched the claw pierce the man's chest digging all the way in and sitting mere inches above the baby. As the shadow clones disappeared into smoke Kushina, tears streaming down her face, ran to her husband, blood gurgling out of his massive wound and mouth, he painfully got out "Kushina I have little time to say anything, but I love you, you made me your man and a father, you in my eyes are perfect so I know you're going to be a perfect mother to Naruto." Before laying a peck onto her forehead, blood and saliva strung from his mouth leaving a stain against her skin

"B-b-but, Minato!" is all his wife could get out having to consolidate herself to bare consciousness as she was running out of stamina.

Minato taking some of the blood gurgling from his mouth he ran through the hand seals and in poof of smoke Gamatora appeared remarking "Whoa the Nine tails! Lord Fourth What's up with you?"

"Yea, I'm giving you the key to the seals I want you to take it to Master Jiraiya Immediately! Tell him that it's for two" He instructed prior to placing his hand on the toad's stomach and the seal key appeared.

"I've got it, I'll be out of here"

After the toad had disappeared Minato thought to himself _I don't have much time left I've got to start this and keep it quick_ then began talking "Naruto, my son, I love you. I trust enough that your mother will teach you and raise you right. One day I hope you will be a better shinobi than me, and most importantly that you'll be happy. I don't even know you but I know that I love you, goodbye son." He finished and proceeded to complete the Eight Trigrams Seal.

As the claw retracted from his body Konoha's Yellow Flash could tell the Shinigami was getting impatient. As he lay there dying he used everything he had to crawl his way to his now unconscious and dying wife before he sat up so that he could be above her. The Hokage barely set up a second seal array. He then placed his hand above her torso, blood and guts leaking from his own, and pushed with any ounce of force he had left to transfer the half of the Kyubi he had sealed inside himself. As he could tell it left his body the last thing before inky black he saw was his wife's eyes opening to see him in his final moments to which he couldn't help but smile.

Kushina lay there incognizant of any of her surroundings, all she could do was stare at the star lit night sky her brain fried from what had just transpired. This ignorant peace however was broken when the head of Hiruzen Sarutobi entered the center of her vision. Kushina suddenly and violently snapped back to recognizing what had just happened, tears began to stream as she cried out "M-m-minato!"

Hiruzen picked her up by her shoulders to a sitting position cooing into her ear "its okay now Kushina shhh."

Hiruzen looked over his shoulder and pointed at the infant sitting there in a peaceful sleep, one of his accompanying shinobi picked up the child and placed it into Kushina's arms, as she leaned forward against her baby she whispered to Hiruzen "Please take me home."

The Third Hokage unsure of where to take her he cradled the mother and child in his arms before taking them back to their home in the village, he was extra careful to ensure that the baby stayed asleep the entire, as well he made a point of not allowing anyone to see the mother and child. Arriving in her bedroom Hiruzen laid the woman, and her child which she was hugging tight, on the bed and covered them with a blanket. He stood there watching Kushina and Naruto laying there drifting off to sleep, the Sarutobi let several tears fall from his typically stone cold eyes at the family that had been separated and broken.

 **A week later**

Hiruzen was concerned, according to the Anbu black ops he had stationed outside the Uzumaki house hold Kushina hadn't left since he had dropped her off on that horrible night, He finally had time to visit them that morning. When he arrived he found Kushina sitting at her kitchen table a bottle of Sake sitting in front of her, on this sight the acting Hokage felt his entire stomach go numb, he addressed her very carefully "K-Kushina? Are you okay? No one has seen you in a week the village believes you died with the Fourth Hokage. And aren't you supposed to be avoiding alcohol?"

"I wish I did I can't see myself alive without Minato-kun, I can't help but cry every time I'm with Naruto. It feels as though my heart has been ripped from my body, I was told its okay if it's just a sip of sake to take the edge off what happened."

Hiruzen breathed deeply in before speaking "Kushina there's no one who wouldn't love and support you, we're all here for you."

"No! No I can't … I can't I -I don't know what I should do I n-need to be here for Naruto… And if I come back Naruto will guarantee ably be targeted as the Jinchuriki of the Kurama" She responded her voice rasping the entire time

"Kushina you could live with me, there wouldn't be any need for you to worry about your or Naruto's safety."

"No, he deserves freedom, he shouldn't be being kept under the eye of Anbu for his childhood"

"That wasn't a question Kushina." Hiruzen responded

Kushina directed a glare at him allowing her killing intent to exude through it "Well it is now"

"Fine, but you will be watched by an Anbu guard detail." Hiruzen finished slightly annoyed with the grieving woman before he turned on his heel and left.

After Hiruzen left a cry rang out through the mostly empty house, Kushina took a deep breath before reporting to where the cry was coming from, the nursery. After she got into the room she picked up her crying son and carried him to the changing table, after she changed his diaper and his crying didn't stop she deduced that he must've been hungry, to which she swaddled him in a blanket, cradled him in her arms, and walked over to a squashy rocking chair in the corner of the room and sat down. Holding her baby boy with one arm she pulled down her robe with the other to reveal her moderately sized b-cup breast, when she rejoined her arms she lifted the Naruto small body up to her nipple allowing him to take it in his mouth and suckle on it.

When the acting Hokage returned to his office he stretched his arms out he certainly wasn't ready to return to being the Hokage at all.

 **One month after the Kyubi attack**

It had been three weeks since Hiruzen Sarutobi's last visit to the Uzumaki house hold, and frankly he was unconcerned, while he was concerned for both Naruto and Kushina he was also sure that she would come to her senses soon enough and come back to the public, but many of the Anbu who were stationed as guards urged him to make a second visit, one going so far as to say that Kushina was going into a manic depression and others saying that they were concerned for young woman's health. But those same reports said that Kushina was going out to get groceries for the first and second weeks after his initial visit, under a disguise of course, but, much to Hiruzen's dismay, she hadn't left the house since her last visit to a grocer up the street nine days prior. So the third Hokage decided that he would visit them that afternoon, and that was what he was about to do, he stretched out his arms in a long arcing motion as sitting at the desk all day had got his muscle tight. Then got up from his desk to leave the office, grabbing his hat off the rack next to the desk, he further made stretching motions with his legs. The Hokage left the room flanked in the rear by three Anbu black ops, when he was making his way through the halls of the building, pleasant smile on his face, all he could observe is the nervous and sorrow filled faces of his fellow shinobi scrambling to get things done. It was true that Hiruzen himself felt the same way as those working under him, and in some ways he felt worse because of his expectation to maintain composure despite seeing a respected friend and many other fellow shinobi die that night as well losing his wife, but he explained up his own ability to hide all this due to how long he had lived in this cruel world. He even remarked to himself when he was walking down one of the halls _I wish I could show how sorrow filled I am, but for their sake and mine I must keep my composure._ Other than the shinobi the third and now acting Hokage observed that the attack had hit the civilians much harder than it did the shinobi, many of them were absolutely terrified even a month after the attack, however something much more peculiar to him was that the children seemed unfazed by the attack, they even were happily playing in the streets. His most memorable of these children was as he approached the Uzumaki household a group of children surrounded him in admiration and he stopped ruffling one boy's hair in a fatherly manner, and using a bit jutsu to transform a rock into a flower for a girl. He regretfully left the children which he noticed put a slight, but temporary, dent in their mood, but he knew it was for the best because of how worried he was for what he would find in the house he was about to enter. What Hiruzen Sarutobi was delighted by was a picturesque scene of mother and child, Kushina standing in the middle of the kitchen holding Naruto swaddled in a baby blue blanket, he in fact felt slightly ashamed of interrupting such a pure and peaceful moment. He sullenly broke the silence "Uh… Kushina? I just came to check that you're ok the Anbu had reported you haven't left in nine days."

"I'm fine I've lately just had problems tearing myself away from Naruto-kun, it's just…" She sniffled before resuming "He's the closest thing left of Minato."

"Alright Kushina… I've got a proposal you might want to here."

To Hiruzen's surprise Kushina was holding the blonde baby out offering "Okay just hold Naruto for a minute, I'll get us some tea."

He pleasantly accept the child cradling him, as if he were his own grandson, and Naruto giggled a little bit. Hiruzen gently placed the swaddled child on the kitchen table before assuming a seat, and re- cradling the baby in his arms. As Kushina came back to the table two cups of tea on a tray with cream and sugar in her hands, she set the tray down between her and the Third Hokage before assuming a seat across from him. "Alright give me him back" she demanded, to which the Hokage complied.

As the fire haired woman collected the baby into her chest with one hand and sipped tea with the other Hiruzen elaborated on his earlier point "So what I came to purpose to you today is a deal: we'll pay for your living expenses, but you have to get out of the house and go into public at least once a week, as well when Naruto-kun comes of age to begin training as a shinobi you will come out of hiding and train him in combination with Jiraiya-san. I believe that will give you enough time to grieve, Kushina I implore you to start making attempts at recovering."

"Alright, I should be fine with those terms, but when I go out who will watch-"

She was cut off by the Third "I will, on another note when I spoke to Jiraiya after the funeral he wasn't too pleased that you aren't coming out and allowing the village to think you're dead."

"Oh alright, I would've suggested you anyway Hokage-sama, I would like you to act as Naruto's grandfather, while I know ero-sennin will fulfill his duties as his godfather when he's got the time, it's just I would like Naruto have a fatherly figure who's there even if sometimes I may not be emotionally available. The reason I want you to do this is because while I'm calm right now there is a possibility I could destabilize, internally I feel as if I'm overlooking a massive gorge and if I were to fall in there may be no returning from it."

The Hokage genuinely smiled his insides warmed by Kushina's consideration of him as the boy's father figure, but that was quickly doused in cold water as she explained how she felt, nevertheless he sipped his tea before replying "Kushina… I'm touched that you think of me in that way, but I'm concerned by your description of your mental state, Kushina you do know you can see me time for this."

"Thank you Hiruzen, you've done so much for me, Minato, and now Naruto I don't think I could ever express how much I'm grateful to have you in my life."

In return Hiruzen smiled saying "You are basically family to me and it has always been my pleasure."

"Lord third would you stay for more tea?"

 **Elsewhere**

I see so the Fourth Hokage opted to seal the beast inside his own son, remind me when the boy begins to venture out into the world, we'll need to insight the villagers into thinking he's the demon himself"

"Yes my lord." The reporting nin bowed before making to exit the office

"But wait, I want you to head a team to dig up the Hokage and his wife's bodies. As well I want a report from our Kumogakure assets on what they are planning." The man interrupted before allowing the shinobi to leave. He then scratched his chin and mired in thought of what he was to do about this new problem approaching his work, something he knew would be an uncontrollable variable.

* * *

 _ **I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, reviews make me really happy**_


	2. Chapter 2: Pre Academy Days part 1

_**A/N: Here's the Second Chapter I really Hope You enjoy it, I don't own Naruto.**_

* * *

 **Pre Academy Days Part I**

 **or**

 _The Hyuga affair and Tsunade's return_

 **Over the next five years**

Kushina and Naruto would have the quite life she wanted for them, while the blonde jinchuriki was out with Hiruzen during Kushina's mandatory weekly outings the Hokage was saddened by the way the boy was avoided like the plague by the villagers and children.

Other than that Naruto was a perfect child for Kushina he rarely cried and took things like bathroom training the fiery red head would often think she didn't even have to raise him, but when he was awake he was almost uncontrollably hyper and rambunctious, much like his mother used to be.

About six months after the Kyuubi attack Jiraiya returned and upon finding the formerly rambunctious and wild woman now a sobering sight he decided to stay more often even going as far to buy an apartment in Konoha to be able to stay more frequently, overall Jiraiya felt that some part of him yearned to return because of Kushina was there and he was sure if she had died as well that Jiraiya would've never been able to come back so soon.

His hair, much to Kushina's surprise even turned red one day. Naruto was four and Kushina was weaning Naruto off breastfeeding, and one morning Naruto shouted "Kaa-chan! Kaa-chan Come quick my hair turned red!"

Kushina wheeled around the corner into his room, and sure enough Naruto's hair was red but was streaked with blonde and still as spiky as his fathers was, she stuttered stunned at it "W-w-well it sure has Naru-chan."

Other than that nothing else unusual happened to the Mother and Child, if you could say the two jinchuriki of the nine tails living together was usual. And to Jiraiya's credit he was around as much as he could be always checking in on the pair: making sure that they were okay and had everything in order.

 **Five Years after the Fateful Night**

All Had been going well in the Uzumaki House hold until Naruto's Second birthday, everyone who knew Kushina was still alive came over to celebrate, but this list only include the Hokage, some Anbu who were there anyway, and Jiraiya. It was the first time in about six months Jiraiya had been back to the village, and he was ecstatic to see his godson again. After the get together had been happening for quite a while and Naruto was chasing a Anbu around with a toy kunai the Toad Sage got for the boy.

Jiraiya laughed at this before turning to a tranquil Kushina who was looking out one of the moderately sized windows in the sitting area "You know it's only two or three years we should start teaching him the ways of Shinobi…"

To this Kushina's gentle smile soured considerably "Don't make me think of that Jiraiya-kun I've had my heart ripped out one to many times over this thought."

"Bu-"

"No buts, I will not go there"

At this exchange Hiruzen broke from his daze, he sensed something in Kushina's Tone, almost unpresented, but worried him, although rather than addressing it he stood up saying "Thank you Kushina for this lovely meal and tell Naruto that I will see him next Wednesday, I will be leaving now."

"Why so soon Hokage-sama?"

"I've got business matters to attend to."

Jiraiya soon then picked up on it too, a small quiver in her voice, and after the Hokage had left she addressed him "Jiraiya I think it best for you to come back some time later, I've got a lot of dishes to clean."

He Gulped before saying "Alright then I'll see you again in the next week."

Jiraiya noticed something when he was leaving she had leaned over to pick a plate up off the table: a seal that was almost identical to Naruto's

 **Hokage's Office**

After he too left the house he made his way to the Hokage's office in order to discuss with Hiruzen what exactly they should do. Jiraiya knocked at the door before the Hokage answered "Enter."

After entering Jiraiya assumed a standing position in front of the desk before inquiring "Lord Third, did you notice Kushina's reaction as well."

The Third looked up from a meditative state "yes, you noticed it as well, my fears from two years ago may be coming true. For clarification I was afraid that she may slip into a deep depression even delayed from when the tragedy happened because she expressed herself that she could fall into a depression."

Jiraiya nodded in confirmation of his understanding "B-but what should we do? I simply won't stand by while she is emotionally self-eviscerated."

"But Jiraiya there is very little for us to do. I will simply try to mitigate whatever pain Naruto experiences, we'll just have to wait until Kushina regains control."

Jiraiya gritted his teeth "So we're just gonna sit around while Naruto suffers?"

"I'm sorry Jiraiya there's nothing we can do. Although I do need you to excuse yourself now I'm expecting a report from the Anbu Commander."

Jiraiya obliged the request however mumbled "Nothing we can do my ass."

 **Back at the Uzumaki Household**

"M-mommy?" the redhead poked his mother who was lying in her bed.

"Naruto it's time to go to bed." Kushina answered raising herself from the bed before picking the boy up and carrying him into his room and tucking into his bed.

"Mommy I want a bedtime story!" Naruto cutely demanded.

"No my little fox, not tonight I'm sorry" the redhead said before she poked his nose and received the young jinchuriki pouting and rolling over in his bed.

As she closed the door tears rolled down Kushina's face, returning to her room she slide down to the base of her bed with a picture of her and Minato that she kept hidden on herself at all times. She cried and cried asking the same question over and over _how can I let him join the world that tore us apart?_ A rapping at the window broke her from this cycle of crying. Walking over she saw a face so dear she couldn't help to throw the window open to relieve them from the rain. "Jiraiya?"

"Yes, Yes. I'm here to offer you something to take your mind off what's gonna take your mind from this." Jiraiya answered clambering inside he embraced her in a warming hug.

Confused she questioned "What? You know I'm not working anymore and I've got to be here for Naruto-kun."

"Yes, but it's something I've got to do Kushina-chan, seeing you and Naruto has only filled me with a gap in my heart, a gap that needs a family in it, and I need you to help me with something to fill that hole. I need you to help me find Tsunade-hime." Jiraiya admitted his heart welling with emotions.

"Huh? You didn't answer my question."

"Oh. Well I've got that figured out. I've left an Anbu a message to deliver to Hiruzen-sama in the morning, when he'll pick up Naruto. And I've got you this mask to hide who you are." He held out a Mask stylized to look like a dragon: an elongated snout, fangs, to finish it was a pair of horns protruding from the forehead of the Mask, and of course a built in balaclava to hide the signature fiery red Uzumaki Hair.

"Well… Fine, I'll go with you. You've got any idea of where she is?" Kushina said melancholically before accepting the mask. "I've got to do something before we leave" She said walking out of the room, then to her son's room before pecking her son's forehead, tears streaming down her face, whispering "Sweet dreams my little fox."

When she returned to the room the Toad Sage told her "Yes but we've got to move fast, one of my spies told me she's not too far outside of Konoha, we should be able to reach her well before sunrise."

 **An Inn and bar somewhere in the Land of Fire**

Tsunade Senju was sitting simply looking at the ember and ash filled hearth inside her room. She, regrettably, wasn't drunk while she wanted to be because of Shizune's insistence that she should be sober at least one night every once and awhile. What was even worse was the lack of sleep, every time she closed her eyes sober she would see her brother and her lover telling her 'You couldn't save us.'

She sat there unknowing of what time it was, or how long she had sat there. Just before dawn two shinobi, one dressed in a dark blue and the other adorning a green and red outfit, landed on the balcony of the Slug Princess's room. The Blonde unfazed by this only broke her focus on the embers when the opened the door separating the room and the balcony. As she laid eyes on the pair she felt the sudden urge to run and punch the man but subdued it as she spoke "Jiraiya why have you come to find me?"

"Because we need to talk Tsunade." The white haired man returned

"Why? Are you going to try to bring me back to Konoha again, or has some else Died? Who is it now Hiruzen-sensei?"

"No-no, no one's died. I just want you to come home Tsunade-Hime… I love you" Jiraiya said in an empathetic tone.

Tsunade was unfazed by this as she always knew he had a crush on her, which was mainly because he was a perve, but this time felt different. Why would he bring along a women to confess to her his love? Was she a hired guard to make sure he wasn't attacked? "Well you've said that a thousand times before. Why should I believe you aren't just saying this because you've got a crush on my Physical features?"

"Because" the Toad Sage removed a small notebook from his pocket and tossed it into the fire where it caught and started burning "That was the latest edition of the Icha Icha series I was working on. Tsunade, I just want to see you home, I love you."

"Damn it! Stop Saying that you'll end up just like Dan! And you'll never change, you'll still be the perve you always were!" She shouted before turning to storm out of the room.

"Kushina" Jiraiya whispered before the Dragon Masked woman shot golden chains out of her back which wrapped around Tsunade.

"Oh you're gonna get it now Jiraiya-" the Slug Princess shouted before cutting herself of "Wait who did you say?"

"Me Tsunade-sama" Kushina said removing her mask "I can vouch for Jiraiya."

"K-k-kushina? I thought you were dead…"

"Tsunade, we can't talk about this here. We can talk when we get back to the village, now let's get out of here." Kushina pleaded

The woman searched her heart as the chains disappeared around her "Fine… let me wake Shizune"

Shizune woke up and without question followed Tsunade's telling her they were returning to Konoha. The four ninja left the inn and began returning to the Village in the Leaves.

 **The main gate of Konohagakure**

They had decided on the way back to find some sleep before meeting up again at the apartment Jiraiya retained to talk everything over. When they arrived back however Jiraiya nudged Tsunade "Do you want to come back to the apartment I own for a little sake?"

Tsunade, not being able to pass up an opportunity for some drink in light of everything that had just happened welcomed his offer "Sure, but you better not try any funny business."

"Right now, I would never dream of it." Jiraiya said as he was just glad to have his former teammate, and main love interest, back in the village.

 **Back at Jiraiya's apartment**

The Toad Sage's apartment was, to Tsunade's surprise, very modest. Its sitting room wasn't overly large and he only had a kitchen, an office, one bathroom, and two bedrooms. "Nice place" she commented inspecting how neatly it was kept.

"Yea its nothing much, but it allows me to visit Naruto and Kushina a lot more" He replied as they walked into the kitchen.

The White Haired Sannin grabbed a bottle of Sake and two cups, Shizune had collapsed onto the couch, filling each glass he then received his and drank some. Tsunade did the dame before asking " So… You… Love me?"

"Yes… seeing Kushina and Naruto… being around them however infrequently… it changed something… I realized that I could be much more, mean much more to people… I realized writing Icha Icha was just an attempt at filling that… I loved you and that's because you filled me... You countered what I filled my heart with. I realize that now that you were always more than what I thought you were." Jiraiya poured out in a loving stare that bore deep into Tsunade's soul

"Then why did you let me leave?" she said as she thought _He really has changed… He really must love me._

"Because I let you go, you clearly loved Dan and needed space after he died." He returned a loving tone.

"What will happen if I stay? Will you stop working as a spy master?" Tsunade questioned confused but still thinking _He does love me, he truly does_

Jiraiya pondered for a moment "Well… For starters yes, I've already been training a young Uchiha prodigy to take my mantle in a couple of years because I wanted to be closer to Naruto and Kushina. Secondly I'll start working as an aid to the Hokage. Hopefully I can fit marrying you in there somewhere"

Tsunade gave a look that said 'really?' to her former teammate before speaking up "Well… I guess that answers it, but I don't think that last thing will be anytime soon if you were lying earlier…" she slide her hand across to his forearm before continuing "But if you were telling the truth… that might change sooner than you think…"

After that they really didn't make much conversation, instead they sat there staring into each other's eyes, Tsunade's hand even grasped his. But this didn't last long as the conjunction them emptying their glasses of sake and a knock at the door. Opening it up Naruto ran and hugged Jiraiya's leg "Jiraiya-jiji!"

The Toad Sage chuckled "Come on in Kushina, and take that silly mask off."

Kushina obliged him and was stunned when she found Tsunade standing in the kitchen "Oh hi, I suppose we're gonna talk about it now."

The fiery redhead assumed a leaning position on the table Jiraiya, having lost the blonde in the sitting room, spoke up while looking to both of the women "So… Kushina's alive."

The female Sannin fought back a laugh "Yes she is, but it was only on her word I came back. Something has changed Jiraiya, you've changed I've changed, If you had tried this only a year ago I would've refused to come back, I would've said she was just another example of this cruel worlds toll on those we love. It appears my sorrow has been quelled little by little by Shizune. Anyway Kushina you said you'd vouch for Jiraiya?"

"Umm… Yes, Jiraiya has been here… well as often as he could. He's been a huge help, and I don't think I'd be here without him being around. And well… he's… he's really changed." Kushina replied looking compassionately at the godfather of her child.

"Alright then why did you come after me to say that you love me Jiraiya? Because as I see it, this was just a ploy to get me to come back to Konoha." Tsunade interrogated the white haired man.

Jiraiya while startled by the quick pivot to him maintained a level head while stumbling through the first couple words "Well… Well you see Hime I was thinking I could help you… help you see how there's still hope, that we can still love one another… and more over because I believe you've been missing the same thing I was, someone to pour your heart into, someone who you would remember on your last day. Since Dan you haven't had anyone to cry into, and now you'd have to kill me to keep me from being right there when you need someone like that"

"B-but this world's to cruel it takes who we love and then laughs over it, it takes our dreams and crushes them, the only reason I have any interest in changing that way of thinking is the woman standing next to me."

"Well I guess I do have the best answer for that, when the Kyubi was extracted I thought that was it, my dream of seeing Naruto be a great ninja like his father was over. But it wasn't, Minato saved our dream of seeing our child grow up into a great person, I realize now while we may lose those we love their dreams and hopes for the future never fade inside us unless we let them. It may be painful sometimes to see these dreams through, but I think it's something that has to be done. That's why, however painful it is, I'll put aside my pain to see my son grow into a ninja."

"Well, I guess I don't have anything to say to that. Lucky for you Jiraiya I guess that would mean I should stay and see what 'help' me to see." The blonde remarked truly moved by Kushina's words.

A loud "Yes!" could be heard from the other room before Tsunade continued "I guess I should start back at the Hospital again."

Jiraiya a little confused stuttered "B-but don't you have a blood phobia?"

"Yea but you'll help me get over it right?" to which the Toad Sage shook his head in a vehement 'yes' as he knew it would mean more time spent with the woman he loved.

After the little meeting they had Jiraiya and Tsunade stayed to catch up while Kushina went home to relax, later that day they both went to the Hokage's office tell him that they would be back in the village permanently, to which he was overjoyed. He expressed that this would change how the other villages would deal with Konoha as with the Sannin back their strength was close if not the same as it was before the Kyubi attack. Meanwhile Kushina had treated Naruto to some Ichiraku for the first time in his life.

"Mom you don't have to where that disguise" Naruto tugged on his mother's shirt when he was referencing the henge she had been using to go out in the village.

"It's fine Naruto." Kushina replied and was thanking god that wasn't anyone to hear what he just said.

When they arrived the nice ramen chef welcomed them in asking "Welcome to my humble ramen shop what can get for you today?"

"Umm can I get two bowls of Ichiraku house special?"

"Right away!"

Before the chef walked back to the kitchen from the counter Kushina interrupted "Can I get one then the other?"

"Yes absolutely ma'am"

When he came back the female Uzumaki had her son sitting on her lap, he placed the bowl down right in front of the two before saying "enjoy!"

Kushina grabbed a pair of chopsticks and placed them in Naruto's small hand, while Naruto knew how to use them on the account eating was one of his favorite things he could never grasp those chopsticks right. When the chef walked back out to serve another customer the redhead disguised as a brunette asked him "Could I get that second bowl now?"

To which the man nodded and waked back to the kitchen to prepare the second bowl. Naruto gorged himself on the ramen, and had just about finished his bowl when Teuchi set down the second bowl. As Kushina began to eat she barely got in four bites before Naruto was tugging on her sleeve, looking over at his bowl she was stunned to find it empty. "You've inherited my appetite for Ramen haven't you my little fox?"

Naruto couldn't help but smile as the redhead disguised as a platinum blonde shrugged indicating him to take it. As he slurped down the bowl his mom signaled for another bowl. However Naruto had other plans he finished the next four bowls before he was full and Kushina could eat. Finally eight bowls of Ramen later they paid up and left into the orange hue of the night.

 **The Uzumaki Household**

When they returned to the Uzumaki House the little jinchuriki was asleep. Kushina entered his room and set him down and tucked him in, when she closed the door behind her she moved towards the bathroom but was interrupted by the sudden sense of another shinobi standing behind her. Turning quickly she saw a blue clad ninja in a bird mask who spoke "You know if you want to start working again you could come to anbu."

"Yes of course I know that, it's just I've got to be here for Naruto and I've got no real interest."

The bird anbu nodded "Yes, I thought you would say that, Anbu has a position of permanent liaison to the rest of the Konoha forces open that would keep you in the village. As well you have a need to keep busy or that depression you've been fearing."

"Well I'll report to Hokage-sama tomorrow with my decision, now can you go?"

The man gave a quick bow before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

 **Several Moments after the secret meeting**

The Bird Anbu was dashing across the Konoha skyline, the village had been on high alert with the negotiations that were going on with Kumogakure, he was just passing the Hyuga Estate when a blood curdling scream broke from inside the compound. Bird quickly jumped into the compound using his ability as a sensor to quickly identify where it was coming from. Arriving just outside the House of the Clan head where he could make out a man carrying a child over his shoulder running out of the house.

Dashing forward the highly trained man slammed into the escaping ninja launching him several feet forward and dropping the child. As the man got to his face Bird dashed forwards to incapacitate him, but was surprised when his target disappeared before the hit can land. Then suddenly a barrage of kunai came screaming from behind Bird, he drew his ninjato and thought he had blocked all of them but a pain puncture his focus, he had deflected one of them into his left shoulder. When he went to go back on the offensive a blur blew past the Anbu before he heard several loud strikes, Hiashi Hyuga quickly returned to his child before turning back to the wounded man

"Anbu-san are you okay?"

"Yes Hyuga-sama, you should know the Hokage will want to know everything."

"Yes, let me go drop off my young daughter and then I will meet you back at Hokage Tower."

No sooner he said this then the Anbu was off carrying the body to the Hokage's office

 **Hokage's Office**

Lucky for Bird Hiruzen Sarutobi was working late that night. The Anbu captain burst through the door causing the Hokage's guards to instinctively grabbed their swords before relaxing seeing a fellow Anbu entered the room. "My lord this man tried to kidnap the Hyuga heiress"

"I see Bird-san, remove his mask to see if he is wearing anything to mark his allegiance."

The Anbu complied removing the man's thick balaclava revealing a Kumogakure Head band.

"Well… Shit, Boar send a message to the Raikage that we need a conference right away."

After the revelation Hiruzen spoke with Hiashi and let Bird go receive treatment for the Kunai wound he received. He informed Hiashi that Kumo would most likely want his head for killing one of their own, but he also said he had other plans being that he would bring both Sannin to the conference with the Fourth Raikage. The Hokage expected that it would be enough to deter any demands or threats of war by the leader of Kumogakure. Finally he expressed if the threat of the Sannin wasn't enough he would employ Inoichi take the Raikage and himself to observe the memories of Hiashi, Bird, and the killed Kumo nin.

 **The Next Day**

Kushina slept on the Idea of becoming a Village bound Anbu, when she awoke she had made her decision, she would join Anbu on the Condition that she was bound to doing tasks within the village. Determined she got up and pulled Naruto out of bed, dressed and fed before dragging him out the door.

"Mom… Where are we going?" the redhead child said

Kushina utilizing the henge she had developed for going out into the village looked up at the child she was carrying across her back "I'm going to meet with the Hokage, and I'm going to drop you off with Jiraiya-kun first."

"oh alright, will you be back today?" he asked

"I think so."

The two remained silent until they had reached Jiraiya's apartment. Kushina knocked on the which was soon answered by the Toad Sage who was wearing a robe and looked as though he got only a few hours of sleep. He rubbed one of his eyes and yawned before asking "Kushina what do I owe the Honor this early?"

"Nothing for me I just need you to watch the little fox here while I go to see Hiruzen-sama."

"Alright come on you little rascal." Jiraiya directed at the small child who then jumped off his mother's back and ran inside the apartment. The white haired man then looked at the widow "Good Luck with whatever you're meeting with sensei about."

The container of the Yin half of Kurama nodded before turning walking away and out of Jiraiya's sight.

 **Hokage's office**

Kushina noticed that there was a palpable tension as she entered the Hokage Tower as though something big just happened. When she finally got to the door, she knocked and voice answered "Enter" from the inside.

She opened the door and was greeted by the Hokage in his formal robes and hat who spoke "Ahh Fox-san I see that you've come to give your decision on Bird-san's offer, but before you can report I must ask that you go retrieve the two Sannin I need to speak with them on some important matters, as well inform the two of them that it is urgent."

Kushina had no recourse, but to bow and say "Yes Hokage-sama."

The disguised redhead then shunshined out of the room before racing across the Konoha Skyline that had been widely repaired since that horrific night. Kushina thought to herself _I wonder what is going on, it must be serious considering Hiruzen needs to see both ero-sennin and Tsunade. Also what was with that table off to the side? And the Six Anbu in the room? I better get to them quick._

 **Jiraiya's apartment**

When the Hot-Blooded Habanero arrived back at the apartment where she had left her son, she rapped thre hard times on the door. To her surprise Tsunade answered the door soon after, wearing a robe that could barely hold her bosom in. Kushina even thought that the robe may have actually been Shizune's but she shook these thoughts out of her mind to get to the task at hand. "Oh, perfect, Tsunade Hiruzen-sama has requested your presence, he said its urgent."

The Slug Sannin's eyes grew wide before she responded "Alright then I've got to go get dressed." then she rushed back inside the apartment leaving the door open for Kushina to Enter.

Entering the apartment the container of half the Kyuubi found the Toad Sannin cooking at the stove, she repeated to Jiraiya "Ero-sennin, Hiruzen-sama needs to see you urgently. Tsunade is already changing."

Jiraiya, who was in his pajamas, nodded before calmly walking out the door of the Kitchen. He then returned to his room to change into his normal battle attire. When he had finished he returned to the living room to leave where he ran into Tsunade. "You to huh?" he asked to break the Silence

"Yea I was hoping that I could at least dodge service as an active ninja."

"Oh well, things just like to happen this way Tsuna-hime." He finished before they left his apartment

Kushina had taken over for Jiraiya cooking the eggs and bacon. Naruto who had been sitting in the window sill turned asking "Kaa-chan when will I Start training to be a ninja like you, ero-ojiisan, and Tsunade-obaasan?"

The Redhead snorted at Naruto calling the Slug princess 'granny tsunade' before replying "In one or two years Naru-chan, I think you should at least start with some chakra control a couple of years before academy because your going to struggle with it."

"Alright..." Naruto replied dejected.

Sensing this Kushina continued, but I think that you could start with some light chakra control training now."

"Really Mom? That's great!"

"Yea but you have to learn what chakra is, here start eating I'm sure Jiraiya will have a book for beginners in his office" she replied before she set the plates of bacon and eggs on the table and leaving the room.

Kushina entered the office and looked on the shelves marke 'jutsu' and quickly found what she was looking for: a small book whose spine was clearly worn titled 'a beginners introduction to jutsu and chakra' pulling the book off the shelf she scanned it quickly before returning to the kitchen. "Alright here's the book"

Naruto looked up from his food attentively clearly intrigued.

She opened it to the first page of information, it was a diagram showing the components of chakra, "There are two components of chakra:" she pointed at one "Spiritual" she pointed at the other "Physical. Spiritual is somewhat innate and is derived from your life force and experience, while physical is tied to your physical being, strength, and stamina."

She then flipped the page to a diagram of a human with lines over their body "In every person in the world has a chakra network and chakra points which are called tenketsu, with these you can release chakra out of your body to due techniques called jutsu, what I want you to do is to close your eyes and concentrate on your hand, then I want you place your hand on your fork, concentrate, and try to pick it up without your fingers."

Naruto nodded eagerly "Alright Kaa-chan, I'll try"

Kushina faked a smile, at heart she really didn't like introducing her only child to the world that had taken her one true love but toughed it through because she knew what he was and that he would need to be strong in order for to protect himself. She acknowledged that for that reason she was joining Anbu, she wanted to run away from that reality, she thought that if she wasn't around Naruto that the dangers facing him wouldn't be real, but she couldn't handle it: watching her son grow up so fast. Just then her train of thought was interrupted by Naruto shouting.

"Kaa-chan! Kaa-chan! I did it Kaa-chan!" Naruto shouted.

"You did! That's great Naruto, how long have you been working?"

"Only like Ten minutes or so."

By this Kushina was shocked, she was sure that because of how young Naruto was when the half of the Kyuubi was sealed into him that his chakra control would be pitiful. Unbenounced to her when she was breast feeding Naruto until he was four she subconsciously released her chakra into her breastmilk which had purified his chakra to be more like the typical Uzumaki's chakra, and turned his hair red, apparently it had healed his chakra network as well.

 **Hiruzen's Office**

The two Sannin arrived in the office bowing to their leader Jiraiya took the lead "Hokage-sama you summoned us?"

"Yes Jiraiya-san, there was an incident last night and Hyuuga Hiashi killed a Kumogakure Shinobi who was attempting to kidnap Hyuuga Hinata. The Yondaime Raikage is coming to talk reperations and I do not intend to meet any demands. That's were you come in, He believes that Konoha is still as weak as it was after the Kyubi attack, and I garuntee he will threaten with war if his demands aren't met." The Hokage explained

"Alright when will the Raikage arrive?"

"Very Soon Jiraiya, please replace the Anbu behind me. And Dog-san please retrieve Fox-san for me."

The white haired anbu bowed before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

 **Several Seconds later, Jiraiya's apartment.**

Kushina had finished cleaning the kitchen and was sitting on the couch while Naruto was pouring over the book from Jiraiya's library. Kakashi, also known as Dog, opened the door instructing Kushina "Lord Third has requested your presence, go I will watch Naruto here."

"Kakashi?" Kushina wondered.

Then Kakashi lifted his mask waving "Hi Kushina."

The Redhead then disappeared in a poof of smoke leaving Naruto and Kakashi in the apartment, Shizune had skipped breakfast and was shopping for groceries and a new apartment. Kakashi was bored so he took some interest in what Naruto was reading "So Naruto your studying to be a shinobi? What have you learned to far?"

"Just picking up a fork with chakra."

"That's still impressive for your age, although... I think I have an exercise that will help you improve even more." Kakashi said before disappearing for a couple seconds and reappearing a bag in hand.

"Whats in the bag?" the redhead asked curiously

Kakashi unpacked the Bag and placed a set of weights on the floor. "Weights, see which one you struggle to pick up."

Naruto got all the way down the line before stopping at the one marked 12lbs. Kakashi put his hand to his masked chin "hmmm how 'bout you hold the ten pound with one arm until you can't then switch to the other arm?"

Naruto smiled "Yes niichan." before he continued training.

 **Meanwhile in Hiruzen's Office**

Kushina appeared in the office kneeling before him "I was summoned Lord Hokage?"

"Yes Fox-san, Bird-san has your Anbu uniform, if you will go change and return we're expecting an important Diplomatic guest shortly." The Sandaime Hokage replied referencing the uniform that the Bird masked Anbu Commander was holding.

Taking it Kushina rushed into the next room and quickly dropped her Henge jutsu and began to change, but unbenounced to her there was a spy hidden in the ceiling looking for the redhead's identity, this spy thought to herself _I must report this to Danzo-sama right away_ and when Kushina now wearing the typical grey Anbu uniform and a mask that featured a short snout and

three red whiskers very similar to those on her son's face, the spy slipped out of the building.

Kushina reentered the office taking a position in the corner of the office.

"Perfectly timed, the Raikage and his entourage should be arriving shortly." Hiruzen remarked as Kushina assumed her position

 **Five Minutes Later**

The Amount of Bloodlust overtook the office before the Yondaime Raikage accompanied by several Kumo nin. The Raikage, clearly struggling to control his rage, spoke to the Hokage a grimace on his face "Hokage, I'll let you explain yourself before I start making my demands."

"Well I won't be meeting them, I realized something Raikage you were going to come in here and demand something and threaten war if it wasn't met. Something you don't realize is that wars have been started by far less, and the fact that Kumo wouldn't want to face Konoha knowing that two of the Sannin are back and Loyal to our village." The Hokage lectured

Ay took a moment to process the information before growling "I understand Hokage-san, I will let you know that I am not happy, but the council in Kumogakure has put pressure on me to attempt to control my rage. I accept the ninja's fate and will simply be collecting his body for burial in Kumogakure."

The Hokage was shocked by this he was sure that the Raikage was going to rage and threaten war, but unbenounced to him the Raikage was Informed by a sensor he brought with him that they had two jinchuriki.

"Well then my assistant should see you on your way, good day Raikage" Hiruzen said referencing an office worker showing him and his guard out of the office.

After they had exit the Hokage let out an audible sigh the 'Hyuga Affair' as he heard it called by an Anbu was finally over.

"Fox-san, Jiraiya-san, Tsunade-san, go back, relieve Dog-san of his charge and tell him that he has the rest of the day off"

The Three shinobi bowed and left the office in puffs of smoke.

 **Jiraiya's Apartment**

Kushina was the fist back and knocked at the door, Kakashi answered smiling through his mask "Kushina welcome back, there's something your gonna want to see."

Kushina puzzled by what Kakashi said crossed the threshold entering the apartment she was shocked speechless when she saw Naruto holding a ten pound weight to his hand saying "Nii-chan nii-chan I did it!"

Although he soon dropped the weight after saying those words the fact that he could even achieve such a feat was impressive nonetheless, Kushina was so stunned that she could hardly believe it, not only did could Naruto pull off a technique that required an immense amount of control, he could do it at a scale that should've been impossible. But her thoughts about Naruto performing the the technique as her mind was split in two one half exclaiming its pride in her only son, the other half screaming at the top of its lungs to lock Naruto away, never let him be what the love of her life was and what took him from her. With that monumental split Kushina couldn't help but allow a string of tears escape her eyes, but luckily the mask did a good job at hiding them.

 **Elsewhere**

A kunoichi was bowed before a man speaking "It appears that mysterious new addition to the Anbu confirms our suspicions that Kushina Uzumaki is in fact alive my lord."

"Very good, now that Kushina will be out of the way I want you to head a disinformation campaign about both the Kyuubi brat and the Uchiha. Furthermore your tactics can be as ruthless as you deem them with the Kyuubi container, try to make him feel as isolated as possible." The scared man said brooding from behind the desk.

"Hai Danzo-sama!"

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _ **I need ideas for a ship for Kushina! Right now I'm leaning towards a resurrecting Minato somehow at an important part of the story, but if you have a better suggestion leave a comment in the review section. I'd also take suggestions for ships for the Konoha Eleven excluding Naruto, Hinata, Shino, and Sasuke (and no there is not going to be Shino X Sasuke Yaoi, I've got ships in mind for those two already) as well suggestions for Iruka, Gai, and Yamato.**_

 _ **As Always I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and don't forget to leave a like or review if you wanna see more!**_


	3. Chapter 3: Pre Academy Days part 2

_**A/N: This chapter might be a little rough because its a transition chapter and its handling a lot of the ideas I wanted to include in the previous chapter, but I saved for now because I thought that last chapter was getting a little bloated. As for last chapter I feel bad that I gave so little attention to the Hyuga affair and I kinda feel like I rushed Tsunade back to the village, but I still think that the logic was rather sound in that regard, although if anyone would be willing I could use some help to revise that so that there's more emotion to it cause I feel it was still rather dry and emotionless. Anyway I hope you enjoy this next chapter...**_

 **Chapter Three: Pre-Academy Days Part II**

 **Night After the Hyuga Affair**

Kushina, Naruto, and Kakashi had all returned to their respective homes which left Jiraiya and Tsunade alone for the evening as Shizune had already started at the Hospital on a night shift. Shizune was happy that she could look forward to a more stable life than she had with Tsunade on the Road.

Jiraiya was in his study writing a new book, but he really wasn't he was thinking more about his life and Tsunade's life, how they ended up being in the situation they were in _How did it come to this Tsunade-hime should've married Dan, Kushina and Minato were supposed to raise Naruto, and I was suppose to be the Pervy Sage who stayed around to help out train and raise Naruto._ Jiraiya finally got back to writing when the door creaked before bursting open "Aha! I knew you were still writing porn you dirty pervert!"

All the Toad Sage could do was sigh and begin to explain as he held his hands in a defensive position "Tsunade... Tsunade look I'm not writing porn. I gave you my word when I said I was done writing porn, and I don't go back on my word that's one of the things I want to imprint on young Naruto..."

Tsunade was almost too angry to recognize what Jiraiya was saying, and before she could respond Jiraiya continued to explain "I was writing this so that if or when we married you could see the finished product... But I guess you could see it now, here it is The Princess and The Toad ... It's our story... If you let there be one"

The Slug Princess now couldn't speak she was shocked _He's... He's Writing 'Our Story'? He... He truly does love me... Not for my physique... But for me..._ She finally broke heard hardened mask "J-Jiraiya you really do love me don't you"

"Of course Hime! Now I can't get back focused on writing, so how about we go get some dinner at the Hidden Dragon, its a nice resturant not to far from here." Jiraiya beamed back at the woman who he was sure that he would marry some day soon.

"Alright then lets go..." Tsunade returned shedding a few tears of joy as she grabbed Jiraiya's hand and followed as he led her out of the office and to the resturant.

Meanwhile there was an entirely different feeling in the Uzumaki household

 **Uzumaki household**

Kushina was tense, she was about to tell Naruto, her only son, that she would be around less and less she pleaded with herself to try to go and ask for her acceptance to be rescinded by the Anbu Commander. As Naruto was reading and she was sitting on their couch beside him she had removed her mask and placed it on the couch between them, she shed a couple tears before she turned herself towards him before she began to talk "N-Naruto, there's s-something I need to tell you."

"Huh what is it mommy?"

"My sweet little fox... I don't know how to say this, but I'm not gonna be around a lot anymore because I'm going back to working as ninja" the mother sobbed tear flowing down her face

"Yay your gonna be a ninja like ero-jiji, Tsunade-obaachan, Kakashi-niichan, and Hokage-jiji!" The little redhead cheered "And one day I'm gonna be a ninja just like you Kaa-chan, I'm gonna be one of the best there is and become Hokage!"

Tears were now pouring out of her face splashing down onto the couch, she couldn't help but start thinking He's gonna end up being just like his father... but his father died he gave himself to save us, I've lost him I can't loose Naru-chan too... now balling her eyes out she managed to squeeze words out between sobs as she pulled Naruto into an embrace "Y-y-yes I-I am my N-N-Naru-chan"

The two sat there the child not knowing why his mother was crying and the mother beside herself racked with fear for her child. They sat like that until Naruto fell asleep in his mother's arms and she carried him to bed with her.

 **The Hidden Dragon Bar**

Jiraiya was racked with fear the dream that had finally come back to him was sitting across from him in the booth, he had to tell her something they could possibly destroy the relationship before it even started. they had gotten through one round of drinks and were waiting on the food they ordered. The

Toad Sage was thinking to himself _I don't know if I can do this, if I tell her it may destroy what we have and prevent us from having anything more. Damn it Jiraiya if you don't tell her now it WILL destroy any relationship you may have in the future._

Jiraiya brought his attention back to his conversation with Tsunade, she was going on about her training and raising Shizune and some of the funny stories of the travels. He was resolute he had to talk, but when Tsunade paused he started with a slight stutter "T-Tsunade-hime, there's something I need to tell you."

Jiraiya's word triggered a slight concern in Tsunade, but she responded "Of course, what is it? It can't be that bad."

"Well... it's that I've got ten issues of the Icha Icha series that I haven't published. I wrote them before I came to the conclusion that I needed a family, a person to love. I just needed to tell you because... I feel like they make my promise not to write anymore a-a... a lie, and I don't want that lie to tear us apart." Jiraiya admitted his voice imbibed with resolution, but the waver in his voice hinted at nervousness.

Tsunade didn't lie to herself she was slightly upset, but not a vehement anger with the man as if she caught him in a bold lie. However She felt sorry for him, there he was he had poured his heart out and was afraid because he didn't tell her that he had books he hadn't published. She started to speak after taking a few seconds to process her emotions "T-thank you for telling me Jiraiya-kun, I-I don't know how I feel about it but I do know that you still are proving that you love me, but I do know Jiraiya of the Sannin that I am falling for for you little by little it's only been three days, but I feel likes it's been half a years worth of opening up to anyone... There's something I need to do..."

The Slug Sannin got up from the table and walked out of the dinning area, Jiraiya sat there quietly slightly nervous about what Tsunade had to do. When she returned that nervousness melted away from Jiraiya as the woman held a fresh bottle of Sake in her hand and was returning to the booth. What the platinum blonde did next however surprised the Pervy Sage, she set the bottle of sake down before climbing into Jiraiya's side of the booth and much to his satisfaction planted a wet, affectionate kiss his lips. The Toad Sage savored it before returning in kind as his own lips embraced hers and they allowed their tongues to dance with one another in the first time of their lives. They would've continued, however after what they both would describe as a heavenly twenty seconds the waitress returned with their orders of food making herself known by clearing her throat and interrupting their ballet of passion. After the interruption the two Sannin sat there a little embarrassed they were caught, but all the same enjoyed the surprise.

As they were eating it was Jiraiya who broke t- silence "So Hime that's how you feel?"

Tsunade a little embarrassed at the sharp question retorted "Don't flatter yourself I just wanted to see if the 'Pervy Sage' lived up to his name, you've still have to keep this 'changed Jiraiya' thing going."

He was unfazed by the jab, and in fact further intrigued by her words "There is no 'changed Jiraiya' thing Hime, and Hime as well as I know you I know you wouldn't allow us to get that far if you really weren't falling for me."

Tsunade blushed he had hit the nail on the head with that statement. "Y-...y-yes I am falling for you, I can feel it every time you open your mouth when you speak… anyway I noticed you blushed more than I expected do you have fever?"

"W-well… No Hime…" Jiraiya sweatdropped "When you started kissing me y-you kinda pushed your breasts right into my hands…"

Tsunade blushed a red that would only be challenged by certain Hyuga heiress when she would be much older then she was currently was, the Slug princess also giggled at that "Oh… Well I guess I am the one who messed up, so I don't suppose I want to hurt the man I'm, and I'm sure you'll be fine right?"

It was evident what a part of what she giggled at was: Jiraiya holding his hands in a defensive manner in front of his chest, after dropping his arms Jiraiya sighed "O-oh thank goodness hime, I thought I had screwed everything up."

Jiraiya was only wrong about one thing that night: Him thinking that he had screwed everything up after admitting he got to feel Tsunade's voluptuous breasts. As Tsunade studied him for a second as he returned to his food she thought _Frankly I don't care that he got to feel me up because that kiss had to be one of the best feeling since… since… since… Dan and my first kiss…_ Tsunade then mentally paled _No...no… I can't date Jiraiya, I can't lose him like Dan…_ Something tugged hard on the Slug Princess's mind the image of Kushina came forward _I-if Kushina survived then there's still hope in this world stills has hope in it there's still a reason for love to exist…_

Tsunade cheered up at the thought of hope still existing, she put all of her continuing thoughts out of her mind only focusing on the wonderful night she was having with Jiraiya. The rest of the night the pair ate, drank, and laughed the night away. Before they knew it the last thing any of the employees at the Hidden Dragon saw of the two Sannin was Tsunade leaning into Jiraiya's chest, his right arm around her shoulder, and his fingers intertwined with hers.

 **The next six months...**

Kushina was around at least until mid morning, Naruto would typically wake up and have breakfast with his mother before saying goodbye when she would put on her Anbu uniform and leave for Anbu head quarters. After His mother left Naruto typically couldn't find anything to do so he would run around trying to hang out with Jiraiya and Tsunade or Kakashi, but he found this boring after a week or redhead began to hangout at the playground, but he quickly found out that most of the others his age were annoyed with how he was a loud annoying little kid.

Although there was a more sinister reason that Naruto was being outcast, the nin that was tasked with Naruto's social upheaval was doing a very good job finding only getting the adults to sell him out to be the issue and believed that they would fold eventually. The Kunoichi realized something further that she needed to isolate the boy further, she began to put it into motion to cause the Anbu to have even further work on their hand by furnishing the gangs of bandits and missing nin that were scattered through out the Land of Fire.

Shizune loved her new life, she loved the stability that came with living in a hidden village. She even joined the ranks of Konoha's Shinobi ranked as a Jounin although most of her time was spent at the hospital training Chunin and Jounin in basic medicine, this was because Tsunade was pressuring the Sandaime into offering classes available to team leaders. The student of the Slug Sannin had found a place to live with her a sensei, a small two bedroom apartment on the same floor as Jiraiya's. The apartment was a compromise between Tsunade wanting to live as close to the Hospital as possible and Shizune wanting live near the other shinobi, as it happened the building Jiraiya's apartment was right between the two locations.

The pair of lover Sannin found themselves maddeningly in love, however Tsunade was surprised Jiraiya hadn't made any move on her despite his ample opportunity to. Tsunade found that because of this she grew a new found respect for the man.

Naruto learned something, something hard, he learned that the village wasn't as the pleasant place that he thought it was, the more he was out the more people called things like "Kyubi-brat" or "Demon boy" he started getting thrown out of restaurants and stores. He would break down hide at home, sometimes stay up at night waiting for his mother to come home. His mother rarely came home anymore while when she did Naruto had already tired and gone to bed where he would typically cry himself to sleep.

Playing with the other kids wasn't even an option for the son of the Yondaime because children's parents telling them that Naruto was a bad kid who they shouldn't hang out around to avoid his bad influence, it didn't help that some of the more snot nosed children of Naruto's age group made fun that his hair appeared to be two different colors. Furthermore he was also lambasted as loser who wouldn't amount to much when he would spout off about how hard he was going to train to become a ninja.

One Bright spot for the young Uzumaki was that he got to eat whatever he wanted for lunch and dinner. While Kushina would typically prepare breakfast, when the workload piled up at Anbu she stopped being home prior to 9:00 p.m. almost everyday, Naruto was free to eat what ever he felt like although that mostly consisted of different flavors of ramen and the weekly to twice weekly trip to Ichiraku.

The six months between the Hyuga affair and Naruto's beginning of training was a very reformation period for the young boy, it was a time were he went through things no child should ever have to go through, emotions that would make some of the civilian grown men of the village shudder. One thing that allowed Naruto to hold on is that after the six months that his mother implored him to wait he would have a stable life training with Jiraiya, it was a day he looked forward to in his dreams and the only thing that kept him sane through the six month ordeal.

 **Naruto's First day training with Jiraiya**

It was a calm morning in Konohagakure just before dawn, Kushina Uzumaki was up and had been up for a half an hour doing laundry and other household chores. Finally when she finished just as the sun was just rising, she knew that this gave her forty five minutes to review mission reports she had written and cook breakfast before Naruto would usually wake up.

After finishing those last two tasks, Kushina peeked into Narutos room

The red headed child's eyes lulled open as he awoke to stare at the ceiling of his room. Naruto then cast his gaze at the clock that sat on top of his dresser, 7:45 a.m, he knew he was too late to catch his mother before she left he rarely did catch her before she left to go to work. He was depressed it had been six months were he was practically alone every day, he couldn't help but to think _great just another day in misery, mom never told me who my dad is or was, now she's gone every day before I even get and doesn't come home until I'm fast asleep, Jiraiya-jiisan, Tsunade-obaachan, Shizune-neechan, and Kakashi-niichan are all to busy for me, the other kids all avoid me for some reason, and adults treat me like I'm some sorta demon. I can't help but think that those adults are right to say I'm a demon since mom and her friends never even check on me…_

He then looked over to the calendar that he had hung on the wall, it had been in disregard for a couple weeks but there was a bright red x over the current day that was visible due to the sunlight streaking in to his semi messy bedroom. The young boy's eyes opened very wide as he realized what that red x meant, something he had forgotten about in the past two weeks, the first day Jiraiya was gonna train him. _My first Ninja training with Pervy Sage! I must've forgotten about it while its been pretty rough with the villagers and mom lately... I hope he remembers it too... although it would only serve him right seeing as I'm this 'demon boy'all the adults fear me to be... Although that's strange because when I say that my mom would tear them apart because shes a ninja they don't cower in fear or apologize and always walk away laughing... Oh well I better get going because I better set a good example for myself for Pervy Gramps although I don't entirely get the vibe that he he would care all that much._

After finishing that thought Naruto exited his room before entering the kitchen. There he found breakfast as normal, a spicy bacon, egg, and cheese sandwich, but there was a note sitting on top of the sandwich. The young redhead walked up to the note and picked it up, it read:

 _'My little fox,_

 _It has been six months since you wanted to start training. I am sorry that I made you wait to begin fulfilling your dream. I hope you have a wonderful first day of training with ero-sennin._

 _Love,_

 _Your big fox, Mom.'_

A couple of tears fell down Naruto's face as he read and stained the paper as he couldn't help but think _She really does love me... She didn't ditch me like trash... My mother loves me!_ Tears now streaming down his face he began to eat the sandwich, then once he finished he got up and grabbed an orange jacket before heading out the door and making his way to Jiraiya's apartment.

Despite knowing what would happen the redhead chose to walk through the center of the village. The normal vitriolic hate from the village ensued, the usual cries "Devil fox!", "Demon child", and "Kyuubi bastard" could be heard every couple of feet. Naruto, however was waiting for someone to do something particularly brash. One villager, who the jinchuriki regarded as one of the biggest cowards in Konoha, step in front of his path.

"Where do you think you're going you red headed bastard?" the man said as he glared down at the young child.

The brave faced child stared back at the man before announcing loudly "I'm going to my first day of training under Jiraiya of the Sannin, so one day I might become a great Shinobi of Konoha!"

The man laughed at the boy derisively, but when he went to retort the child's statements he found that Naruto was nowhere to be found and there were several people staring at him for his outburst of laughter.

As the young jinchuriki approached the door of Jiraiya's apartment he started thinking _I wonder what Ero-sennin is gonna start me off with? Maybe choosing a taijutsu stance or maybe some kenjutsu? oh I hope that we start off with some awesome ninjutsu!_ The red head then knocked on the wooden door hoped filled and optimistic.

 **Inside the apartment**

Jiraiya was grabbing his red haori before he checking what he left in the kitchen, moving back out to the living room where he picked up his prepared scroll and strapped it across the back of his waist.

He then Answered the door and was welcomed by a cheer of "Pervy Sage! I'm here for my first day of training to become a Shinobi of Konohagakure!"

"Hahaha! You sure are Gaki! Come on I'll show you to the training ground we'll be using for most of your training's" The aforementioned Pervy Sage chuckled before exiting the apartment and leading Naruto away to the training ground.

 **Training Ground Four**

When the two arrived at the training grounds they found it was at a clearing in the base of a large hill that was actually closer to a mountain. Surrounding the clearing was a dense forest and on one edge was a lake, across which Jiraiya said was Training Ground Three. The clearing itself was covered in grass but had dirt patches that were probably from instense training.

"So this is Training ground four Naruto. Its where we'll be doing most of our training" the Toad Sage told the young boy as he beemed at the man

The round red head quickly surveyed the area before exclaiming "What are we gonna start Pervy gramps? I really want to learn some cool and powerful Ninjutsu!"

Jiraiya chuckled a bit before he began to talk, although he felt bad about having to shoot down the kid's hope, "Haha No kiddo, what you're gonna do is start with a run from here to a quarter way around the lake and back"

"Aw Man! I was hoping we were gonna start off with something cool so I could show all the people back in the village that I am going to become a real ninja!" The redhead pouted before starting to stretch.

The Toad Sage beamed at the small child "You've gotta have a good strong body in order to fight with Taijutsu and handle the physical blow back of some ninjutsu. Now you also have to learn the value of hard work. Quarter way around the lake is about one and a half miles so there and back is about three miles, I'd expect you to do in about Thirty minutes."

"Yes Pervy Gramps Sensei I won't let you down!" He exclaimed. Jiraiya then pointed him in the direction he wanted him to run. The Toad Sage then slumped down against a tree trunk and pulled out an orange book.

 **Thirty Minutes Later**

Jiraiya looked up after a particularly juicy paragraph of the Icha Icha book he was proof reading, caught the young red headed boy fast approaching his position, the child finally came to a resting position just a few feet in front of Jiraiya kicking up some dirt as he came to a full stop in front of the Sage. The child stood there panting and gasping for air as Jiraiya simply closed and put away his book before taking his scroll and unrolling it. The red head looked at the man funny as he placed his hand on one of the intricate drawings on the scroll. Next thing that happened was a pwoof of smoke and a full pitcher of chilled water and two metal glasses sat on top of the intricate drawings.

The child rushed toward the glasses before he was interrupted by Jiraiya's hand in his way. The white haired man chuckled "You think that your gonna get water just after your warm up gaki? You can have one glass of this ice cold water after you give me twenty push ups."

Naruto, looking disheveled with his jacket tied behind his waist and white tee shirt drenched in sweat, was too tired to retort settled for an ugly glare at the man before starting on the exercise. Once he finished he took his glass and gulped it down before the Toad Sage order a mile run from him, Naruto could've sworn the old man was trying to kill him trough exercise. This cycle repeated until noon when Jiraiya allowed the red headed jinchuriki to drink freely after finishing the latest run.

 **Around Noon**

The older man then opened his mouth as the boy gulped down several glasses of water "Gaki there's something I need to ask you to do..."

"Huh... What is it... Pervy Sage?" Naruto fit in between gulps of water

Jiraiya was unsure of how to explain to a boy so young what he needed to say "Well Gaki... I need you to keep your progress with me tame to the outside world, and this means in academy when you start in a few years. I'll explain why so you don't have to ask, discretion and deception are two of a ninja's best weapons. What that means is that you shouldn't show off because it puts a large target on your back, well larger than the one you already will have when you become a ninja. Furthermore if no one knows your whole abilities, no one can plan to battle you and take you out. Lastly is that if you hide most of your progress from the outside world people will under estimate you and that will be a deadly mistake for them."

"But can't I show off a little?" The red head pleaded his eyes enlarging to the size of dinner plates.

"Maybe, like once or twice get a 'lucky' hit or bout with the strongest kid and your class. Also don't take what I said to mean that you should be your class's dead last, be towards the middle of your class." the Sage told the child as he watched the kid's face fall a little towards a frown he continued patting him on the shoulder "Hey you'll be a powerful ninja though, and thats what you really want isn't it?"

"Yea, one day I'll be a great and powerful ninja like You, Kaa-chan, and Tsunade-obaachan!" Naruto beamed back at the man before he continued "Hey Pervy Gramps, whats that book you've been reading? I've seen Kakashi-niichan reading a very similar book,"

"Oh nothing Naruto, just a really good book." Jiraiya lied.

Naruto then finished up cooling down and had put his jacket back on and looked more presentable, before he asked the man a second questionn "Ero-sennin aren't you coming back to the village?"

"Nah kiddo I've got a pair of other trainees coming in about twenty minutes, but don't worry your the only one of your age group I'm training" Jiraiya finished allowing Naruto to then leave.

As Naruto left he could tell while he wasn't sore now he would be later in the day and the next day. After a little bit of walking he zoned out, but he was quickly snapped out of it when he heard a girl crying from the woods. The redhead quickly assessed the situation he could see three older boys who were around eight or nine surrounding a girl around his own age. The girl had dark blue almost purple hair, skin that was very pale and pure, and she wore a tan jacket and blue pants.

The jinchuriki could hear the boys yelling at her things like "Byakugan Freak!" and "Little demon"

Naruto sprinted over landing between the girl and the boys yelling "WHAT do you think your doing teasing such a defenseless girl!"

"Ha Makes sense the demon with red hair came to protect the pale eyed demon girl! I bet you want to see the village destroyed just like her!" the middle of the three boys shouted at the pair of younger kids.

The young boy gritted his teeth in anger before shouting back "You aren't worth the dirt on my sandals if you guys choose to pick on a girl younger than you!"

"What are you going to do about it Demon Boy?"

"THIS!" Naruto shouted as he threw a strong punch that caused the center member of the posse to stumble backwards and clutch his nose as it started to bleed.

"You bastard! Your gonna pay!" the center boy said in a muffled tone as he was clutching his nose, but neither him nor the other two did anything as three streaks of blue chakra spread out from the Red head's body. The center boy yelled as he dragged the other kids away "Oh shit the demon knows ninjutsu! Lets get out of here!"

After they turned and started running Naruto stopped with his ninjutsu and turned around to face the girl who was crying on her knees. He squatted down to face her he noted that her eyes really were pale, he mentally likened them to the full moon, he then stuttered a little while asking "H-Hi my name is Naruto Uzumaki whats yours?"

The young girl looked up at the red haired boy, her pale deep eyes meeting his kind smile then his sharp but friendly eyes "Uh-uh H-H-Hinata Hyuga."

Naruto offered his hand out to the Hyuga Heiress and helped her to feet, she then wiped the last of her tears from her face and regained her composure, finally Naruto spoke a beaming smile on his face "Hinata, that's a nice name, we should hang out more, and you can be my friend!"

"O-okay, but I've better to head home to head home for today, but we can me-meet up at the p-playground tomorrow."

"Alright then I'm gonna get going, I'll _see_ you tomorrow." Naruto said waving goodbye before turning and walking away.

Hinata simply paused and watched Naruto walk off back towards the village. Her gaze at him was interrupted by Ko who was running up to her, he proceeded to tap her on the shoulder "Hinata-sama! you shouldn't run away like that! You could've been hurt or captured! You've brought a great disappointment on yourself!"

"I-I-I'm sorry for bringing disappointment t-t-to mys-self, b-but I didn't need to be afraid a nice boy came and saved me from those bullies" Hinata stuttered on the verge of tears, she was sad that her getting in trouble would probably mean that she couldn't hang out with Naruto the next day.

"What was this boy's name Hinata?"

"N-Naruto Uzumaki, why is that important?" Hinata answered questioning

Ko looked none to pleased at the revelation as Naruto was a known trouble maker in Konoha, after a moment he replied "Hinata! you shouldn't hang around such orphan riff raff, you are the heiress of the Hyuga Clan you should act more like it."

"O-Okay, can I at least tell him that I can't be his friend tomorrow? We were suppose to hang out." the young girl queried

"Well only if you're father is okay with it."

 **Hokage's office**

Hiruzen Sarutobi smiled down at the crystal orb he was looking at, over the past six months he had been getting reports that Naruto was being separated from the other children and had very few friends, but now Hiruzen was confident that not only had the problem of Naruto's treatment at the hands of the villagers had been solved through him being occupied by Jiraiya's training and his new friendship with the Hyuga heiress.

 **Later that Day**

Naruto had eaten several hearty bowls of Miso Ramen at Ichiraku, but he knew that he would have to start to teach himself to cook better as the book for beginner ninja said that an important part of training was good nutrition. Currently the hyperactive red head was sitting in the kitchen of his house writing a note to his mother asking her to buy more fruits and vegetables as well as possibly some more food for breakfast. As well he was describing the first day of his training with Jiraiya. By the time he finished his letter it was still early into the night, but the first day of training had tired

 **The Next Month**

Naruto training with Jiraiya took hold and within the month the Toad Sage deemed him physically fit enough to begin Taijutsu training at the end of the month. While the training days weren't long they were tough, the red headed child believed that each day was a new form of torture Jiraiya had come up with but stuck with it reminding himself everyday that hard work and determination was the only way to reach his goals of being a great ninja like those around him and earning the respect of the villagers who had been hating him. Naruto also felt like he had enormous amounts of energy because his mom started making more food for breakfast and started making him lunch, this furthered his feeling that the training was actually working and kept him concentrated and focused on his dream.

Kushina on the same hand was glad to see the fruits of her son's training with the man she called Pervy Sage. The system of notes the she and Naruto began to use made her very happy, and she got to learn daily things about his training and about how his life was going things like his new friendship with Hinata and all the fun they had hanging out together. Overall that month was a reprieve from the depression and she had been feeling prior.

Hinata when she talked to her father she was initially afraid that he wouldn't understand about why she wanted to hang out with Naruto, but he actually did understood it very much, he understood that she was rather isolated in the clan, there weren't many other children in the Hyuga clan so understood why she took the opportunity to make friends with a boy she perceived as very nice and frankly he didn't believe the rumors that were spread by other villagers about Naruto. On the other hand the clan elders did not feel that she should be hanging around Naruto, they believed like some of the other villagers that Naruto was a weakened version of the Kyuubi, and while they dare not say it to Hiashi himself many of them believed the best course of action would be to brand Hinata and force her to live as part of the Branch members leaving her baby sister, Hanabi, to be the clan heiress.

Jiraiya and Tsunade's love, which had already blossomed, bloomed into something beautiful something that anyone could see something that it wasn't hidden, something that was pure love. They both knew they wanted to marry, but neither of them could work up the courage to tell the other the finally came at the end of the month on a night very similar to the one at the start of the month.

 **Flashback:** **The night after Naruto's first day of training**

Jiraiya returned home his clothes were a bit disheveled and his hair a bit dirty, but he thought the day was a successful one. He thought it was funny that because of Kushina's survival through the attack the night of Naruto's birth he had three of his most promising students. He thought of how Naruto, despite being only five years of age, persisted through what most would describe as a grueling work out, and from this thought he realized that the spirit of hard work and tenacity that had lived in both his father and mother resided in the boy as well.

Whatever his thoughts were they were interrupted by the loving aroma wafting from the door of the kitchen. he took off the large scroll strapped across the small of his back and his dirty red haori dropping them both in a chair by the front door. The Toad Sage walk quietly through the kitchen door, once he was inside his eyes met something six months ago he thought he might never see in his life: Tsunade, the slug princess, standing with a pair of shorts the just barely covered her large a large buttocks and an apron, the open back of which showed off her toned and allowed a little side sight of her impressive rack. Jiraiya approached the stunningly beautiful woman and embraced her, hugging his body to hers, and placing his hands on the counter next to the stove. He then proceeded to sensually whisper in her ear "You know how much I would've believed this sight six months ago... Zero, my world has changed truly Tsunade."

"Hmm... I was gonna say something along those lines, you've truly made my world again... you've made me feel safe again." she whispered back before turning around.

She embraced her lips on his for a quick couple of seconds, they separated and stared at each other for a couple more seconds. Tsunade spoke up first "Well dinners ready so I need to go clean up, could you plate up dinner and set the table."

Jiraiya nodded in response and allowed the Slug Sannin to leave their embrace and watched her exit the kitchen. After Tsunade exited the kitchen Jiraiya turned around to the stove taking the food off the heat and onto a hot plate before, he then walked over to the sink and washed his hands and splashed his face with some water. He then set the table, and pulled a nice bottle of wine from the cupboard as well as two glasses.

Tsunade opened the door to see the table set and two glasses of a gentle red wine sitting in front of two plates of food. Jiraiya saw Tsunade walk through the door and his heart skipped a beat, she had to be the most beautiful woman in the world at that moment. While her hair was pulled back like it normally was, but she was wearing a beautiful kimono which was a light baby blue, trimmed with a soft red, patterned with drawings of orchids, and cut to show just enough of her bust as to highlight her figure but retain a level of modesty.

"Like what you see?" Tsunade commented jokingly as she saw Jiraiya's reaction to the Kimono. She sat down across from the Toad Sage, and the two of them drank, ate, and talked about how Naruto's first day of training went and his hopes for his other two trainees.

After they finished eating Jiraiya went and cleared the table, as he finished cleaning up he felt two warm arms wrap around his chest. When he finished scrubbing the last dish he turned and planted sultry wet bruising kiss onto his lover's lips. They stayed like that for a little while making out deeply and passionately, until Jiraiya broke away. What the couple had from an outsider's perspective and even to the couple themselves was extraordinary, despite Jiraiya's infamous perverted behavior in the six months that they had been dating they still have not had sex. Which was not surprising considering that there was a deep explanation to why they were both still virgins as well.

For Tsunade she and her lover Dan, who were madly in love, had made a pact to wait until the night of their marriage to consummate their relationship and consequently take the other's virginity, but fate, the ever cruel mistress, had other plans for the couple and they were separated when Dan died tragically in Tsunade's arms.

The reason behind Jiraiya still being a virgin however was more complicated than Tsunade's, where Tsunade had found a lover early into life Jiraiya to some degree loved Tsunade, but his way of expressing it was not ideal and frankly perverted. After Tsunade had found a lover in Dan, Jiraiya was lost, he really didn't know what exactly to do so he doubled down on his perverted nature and started to write smut books as a way the coat with the loss as well as peeping on women for more often. it would be easy to believe that during his travels one day she would eventually break down and either hire a prostitute or sleep with any woman that would have him, but that wouldn't truly be Jiraiya while a pervert he still had a sense of romance which meant he did neither of those things. To make matters worse his fame as a writer porn didn't allow him to get close to any true women or kunoichi. What makes it hardest to believe was the realism, appreciation and fame that his novels had, but it was true the self-proclaimed super pervert was still a virgin.

Whatever the case was the main reason why they hadn't consummated their relationship was that while Tsunade was completely ready to take that next step, Jiraiya was scared he felt as though he was on thin ice sure about Tsunade's readiness. Moreover the fear was caused by the uneasiness of the possibility of an event, did was completely foreign to Jiraiya and little more than 6 months Before with something you can only imagine about.

That would change only a month later

 **End of flashback; Jiraiya's apartment one month Later *(There's a sex scene up coming.)**

Jiraiya of the Sannin was on one knee in his kitchen, in his hand the small box with a ring in it, the only words he had left to say were "Tsunade Senju, from very early on I knew I loved you, and today I would like to affirm that love through marriage. So Tsunade-hime will you marry me?"

Tsunade couldn't Help but to be in tears of joy, And through those tears she gave a resounding "Yes!"

Jiraiya arose from his knee to remove the ring from its box and place it on Tsunade's ring finger, using two hands as to make sure to get it right the first time. After looking back at the ring Tsunade found it to be extraordinary really beautiful, while it's center gem was a typical, but large diamond, the gems surrounding it were small, brilliantly cut rubies and emeralds, three gems on either side of the diamond with the rubies being centered between two emeralds, their color highlighted the pure beauty of the center stone.

The two Sannin embraced, tightly wrapping their arms around one another as to make sure did the other one wouldn't go anywhere. They then shared what they would both describe as simply the best kiss they had ever had, their tongues wrestled as the swap the passion that they had been missing for so many years of their lives. When they finally broke away to breathe Jiraiya took to asking "I suppose tonight we should consummate our relationship hime, and so I should have to tell you-"

"We absolutely should" Tsunade smiled as she cut him off " but be careful with me, it'll be my first time"

Jiraiya's pupils widened as he heard those words, He couldn't believe what he just heard, something he could only dream about during his adolescence: he was actually going to lose his virginity to Tsunade and take hers as well. He finally then got out what he was going to say before getting cut off "Well hime you'll be surprised to hear this, but it'll actually be my first time too."

"Well I guess for my first time I get to see if the inexperienced 'Super Pervert' can really replicate anything from his novels."Tsunade said in a seductive and sultry tone.

Jiraiya then referenced the door to the kitchen with his arm before sweeping Tsunade of her feet in carrying her out of the kitchen bridal style. Although the Slug Sannin would like to think that she protest when not being carried, when she was she truly didn't want to as his large, strong arms made her feel safe. Once exiting the kitchen the couple's lips embraced again this time in a passion heated duel which inspired arousal in both of them. When they entered into the bedroom the Toad Sage gently dropped his lover and now fiance onto the low bed before lowering himself on to it as well, placing himself almost directly on top of her.

He began to investigate different places of her face with his lips moving from her lips across her cheek and finally finding an extremely sensitive area behind her jaw line on her neck. meanwhile their arms and hands intertwined as Jiraiya's right and Tsunade's left extended upwards towards the head of the bed while he's left in her right stretched towards the foot of the bed.

Both of them ready for what came next Jiraiya separated just long enough for him to shed his green shirt and mesh armor before also quickly removing his pants leaving only his boxers to detain his large arousal. Tsunade reciprocated the sentiment by rolling over to show were her kimono was tied allowing him to untie it and slip it off of her. The last worn piece of clothing now was Jiraiya's pair of boxers, which he nervously slipped off before re-lowering himself onto the bed then rolling so Tsunade was on top of him.

As they joined in embrace Jiraiya took the opportunity to massage and appreciate Tsunade's breasts, he'd never dreamed that they would actually feel the way they did. Jiraiya felt as though he was massaging two mounds of gelatin composed of the finest silk or possibly two sacs filled with the finest goose down money could buy.

One final pause for air gave Tsunade the chance to give Jiraiya a look simply said 'it's time' to which the Toad Sannin nervous but with the air of confidence used his left hand to guide his stiffened rod into her wet canal while simultaneously rejoining his lips to hers in an explosion of sensations. As he thrust through the barrier, Tsunade fought back a yelp of pain before the pain was relieved by an intense wave of pleasure coming from stiffend member inside of her thrusting further inside then withdrawing.

The pair lay there their bodies crashing together in a symphony of pleasure for quite a long time, for their first time, before the Slug Sannin broke off their lips' embrace as her eyes rolled back into her head and she let out a loud moan, and as her canal tightened Jiraiya too succumbed and released himself deep inside of her. Despite them both finishing Tsunade remained on top of him allowing their intimate connection to remain as they lay their.

Tsunade was also the first to break the silence comforting and nervousness Jiraiya didn't even know he had "Don't worry I used a contraceptive jutsu, but anyway do we have to have big wedding for the whole village?"

"Right into wedding talk ey Hime?" Jiraiya pointed out jovially "Really I would've like to ask you this tomorrow, but I guess since it's been brought up… I was thinking that we might elope instead, we could run away to the Land of Hot Springs… We can be wed in private and have our Honeymoon for two weeks and then come back."

"While I always loved the idea of a large wedding, but your idea frankly sounds beyond ideal. There's only one thing though… what do will the village and the other ninja be told?"

"Well I asked sensei to cover for us, assuming that you said yes to this plan of course, I've got a bag already packed for myself, something that I keep around just in case I'm urgently needed, so I guess I'll go drop the note off while you get packed." Jiraiya replied as he ran his hands through her hair.

Tsunade had to admit her soon to be husband had all the bases covered for his plan, she had no other recourse but to smile and say "Then tomorrow we shall leave."

 **The Next Morning**

Naruto was walking up to training ground four, the one that he and Jiraiya had been using for the past month, but something seemed off this morning. There was no Jiraiya anywhere to be found, and in the place where he normally sat was a red scroll. Naruto's curiosity peaked before he picked up the scroll, unrolled it and began reading.

 _'Hey Naruto,_

 _I know you won't like this, but I'm off going to get married to Tsunade-hime and I won't be back for two weeks. So I am obviously not going to be there to continue your training starting with taijutsu, but below you'll find a work out schedule for the next two weeks and you're finally gonna meet my two other trainees as their gonna be training here the same time as you so your not alone out here._

 _Love You Gaki,_

 _Jiraiya.'_

The redhead felt a strange feeling deep inside, a mix of hate, fear, and sadness, it felt like the floor had dropped from under him, but the child admirably regained some feeling of normalcy as he reread the letter and knew that it wouldn't be long until he was making new and great strides towards his goal of being a ninja.

Naruto was excited as he saw two figures approaching the Training Ground, when they arrived it was revealed that they both were two young men. The older of the two appeared to be around Sixteen, and the younger around fourteen. The redhead sat there until they were just upon the stump he was sitting on when he stood up. The older of the two boys chose to introduce himself first "Hello I'm Shisui Uchiha, you must be Jiraiya-sensei's newest trainee."

"Yea I'm Naruto Uzumaki, one day I'm gonna be great ninja just like Jiraiya-jiji, Tsunade-obaachan, and my Kaa-chan! One day I'll even be Hokage!"

"That leaves me, I'm Itachi Uchiha, I guess now that we've introduced ourselves we should get started training" Itachi added, although he didn't add that he one day also aspired to be Hokage.

Shisui was a little more patient and wasn't entirely done with the introductions "Now wait a moment Itachi-kun, I've got a couple questions for Naruto here if he'll oblige."

"Yea go ahead what do you want to know Shisui-san" Naruto replied eager to get to know his fellow ninja paused for a moment to completely formulate his question " Naruto you addressed someone as your 'Kaa-chan' would that mean that contrary to the rumors you aren't an orphan?"

"Uh yea, my mom's a part of Anbu so no one really sees her and I together all that often, it's more of just me." Naruto responded before he continued "Uhh can I go start now I'm suppose to go have lunch with a friend this afternoon, and would like some time to decompress after training."

Both of the young men nodded almost simultaneously, and the trio began their own training exercises.

 **Two Weeks later; Southern Gate of Konoha 1:30 p.m;**

The newly wed couple was returning from their elope and honeymoon, and both felt elated as they had crossed a barrier that they thought, each for their own reason, they might never cross. They expected and both came to loathe the idea of the village throwing them a large reception. As I walk through the village they were greeted by a hyper redhead flanked on his left by a girl with purple to blue hair and pale lavender hair.

When Naruto spotted the couple walking into the village he bolted right up to them "Ero-Jiji! Tsunade-obaachan you're back! I'm so happy for you!"

"Of course we're back Gaki, what do take me for a liar? I don't go back on my word kiddo."

"That sounds like something I could use for nindo." Naruto thought out loud

Jiraiya a little surprised by the statement said "You're what Gaki?"

"My Nindo, my ninja way dattebayo!"

"Now where did you learn that from?" The Toad Sage inquired

"From Shisui-niichan and Itachi-niichan, where else Pervy Sage!" Naruto exclaimed

Jiraiya his interest peaked continued to investigate what had transpired while he was out of the village "So could I hear what your nindo so far?"

"Sure, here goes: To fight with distinction and prowess in order to protect those people precious to me and to never go back word." the jinchuriki said revealing his nindo

The Toad Sannin happy with it changed the subject "So who's your friend? I don't think we've ever been formally introduced."

"O-oh I'm H-Hinata Hyuga, heiress of the Hyuga clan." Hinata quietly spoke up

"Hello Hinata! I'm Jiraiya Senju, the Toad Sage of the Sannin, formerly Jiraiya, the Toad Sage of the Sannin." Jiraiya introduced himself shaking the Hyuga heiress's hand.

At this point the redhead interjected cutting off Tsunade "Jiraiya Senju!?"

"Yes, Gaki you never noticed I didn't have a last name, I was an orphan and never was given a surname."

Tsunade brushed off the interjection before introducing herself "Nice to meet you Hinata, I'm Tsunade Senju, the Slug Princess of the Sannin. I'm also Jiraiya-kun's wife."

"Now that you guys have been introduced to Hinata-chan would you like to join us for lunch?" Naruto asked kindly.

"No Tsunade and I have something to take care of, but I guess we'll see you around gaki. Don't forget that tomorrow we're starting taijutsu training." Jiraiya finished allowing the two young children to walk off.

The couple continued to walk back towards their apartment, Jiraiya had a great big grin plastered on his face. The grin peaked Tsunade interest prompting her to ask "Why do you have such a big grin Jiraiya, are you thinking of what we can take care of?"

"No hime as tempting as that offer is, this grin is because of a witnessing the blossoming of a young love, I just hope Naruto isn't as clueless as Kushina was about Minato's affection." Jiraiya explained the same large grin glued to his face the entire time.

Tsunade digested the words for a moment before replying dumbfounded by what her husband perceived "Noooo! There's no way Hinata's already falling for Naruto like that, their both only five!"

"That's what I was thinking, but after I saw the way she was looking at him it just fit. Then again I could be wrong, I could be trying to see my dead student in ways that really don't fit." the Toad Sage elaborated then lamented his grin drooping into a neutral expression.

Letting the memory appear in her head the Slug Sannin had to admit her husband had it spot on "I'm so sorry you've gone to thinking like that Ji-kun. Even if he is really similar to his father things won't end up the same this time around, you, Kushina and I will make sure of that."

Jiraiya looked back up squeezing Tsunade's hand saying "Thank you, my Slug Princess."

"I have a few things to add. Firstly I think if I took that Hyuga girl in as my apprentice it be cute to see her be a little me and Naruto be a little you, and it be finally a chance for things to go right. Secondly seeing how deeply you feel about the red headed brat makes me feel secure in the idea of you as a father for our children" While the first grabbed the Toad Sage's attention the second caused him to visually perk up, but that reaction paled in comparison to the third "Thirdly, why don't we go practice trying to become the parents we want to be."

Jiraiya's reaction was immediate a different smile inhabited his face now as the pair took off back towards their apartment.

 **Two Weeks Later; Training Ground Four**

Naruto had been training taijutsu with Jiraiya for two weeks and Jiraiya thought that his progress was highly acceptable and was in the upper fifteen percent of the distribution. However the day two weeks after he returned from his honeymoon felt slightly off as if something big would happen that day, something life changing.

It was about an hour before noon when Naruto was taking a breather to grab a little bit of water to drink when the wedding band on Jiraiya's began to heat up and glow. The redhead watched as Jiraiya finally noticed it, deactivated it and turned to him before saying "Hey gaki, finish up with a workout then take the rest of the day off, go hang out with Hinata or something."

The child cocked his head slightly confused what might be so urgent that Jiraiya would need bolt off, but once the sage was out of sight Naruto simply shrugged his shoulders and finished with a workout before leaving the training ground.

 **The Senju's Apartment**

Jiraiya having rushed back to his apartment as he knew Tsunade was off for the day so decided to check their first. He swung the door open to see his beloved wife standing across the living room one, of the largest smiles he had ever seen on her face, and something in her right hand that from the distance looked like a senbon needle. After he closed the door he dropped his backpack and scroll and began to walk across the room asking "What is it Hime?"

"You know… how we thought we used protection two weeks ago…" Tsunade said taking pauses as to not rush through a sensitive subject, however the Slug Sannin left something out: that she intentionally didn't use the contraceptive jutsu because of her fear that if she waited that she would be infertile when they actually decided to have children.

Jiraiya wasn't an idiot he knew what her tone and the subject meant together, when he finally was standing in front of her he had a huge smile on his face one only matched by the one on the night of his wedding. Several tears of joy streaked his face as he embraced his wife "I don't even care Tsunade-hime, all I care is that we're gonna have a child!"

 **Nine months later…**

Jiraiya was holding Tsunade's hand, as she bore down on it with her monstrous strength the Toad Sage thought that his whole hand would be crushed. Tsunade lay legs spread on a hospital bed in a gown which was pulled down to below her chest, two nurses and two doctors were standing ready prepared to make sure the birth went as flawlessly as possible.

After one last reprieve the Slug Sannin bore down squeezing incredibly hard, one child exited her body and was quickly placed on Tsunade's bare stomach by a doctor prior to the umbilical being cut, then the next exited and was similarly placed on her stomach.

Tsunade admired the two children as they lay there looking deep into their brown eyes which they unmistakably inherited from their mother and the full head of white and wavy hair which was obviously from their father. While his wife lay there with his children a nurse approached him holding a clipboard asking "What will their names be?"

"The boy will be named Hagane Senju, and the girl will be named Kaida Senju." Jiraiya responded as the Nurse recorded their names.

The doctors observed the children as they sat there on their mothers chest. Jiraiya resumed his position next to his wife before kneeling down to get a view more on level with his children, after a small amount of time passed, during which the babies had caps placed on them, Tsunade then moved each child to a breast and each began breastfeeding. At this moment Jiraiya whispered in his wife's ear "You've made me the luckiest man on earth Tsunade Senju, thank you."

"Well Jiraiya you've made me the luckiest woman on earth, so I feel that I should be thanking you." Tsunade said as she look down at her children, not daring to take her eyes off them for even a second. it was after these words Jiraiya planted a sultry kiss between her jawline and her neck, a spot I found that was particularly sensitive for her. After that kiss Tsunade continued whispering in her husband's ear " I bet you're jealous that these two are going to monopolize me for at least the next year."

Jiraiya simply sweetly retorted "You were all mine for the better part of a year and these kids are the second best thing to ever happen to me, so I don't really care about having to share."

After that the two just sat there as the doctors did all the necessary checks on the mother and child, and after an overnight stay due to the lateness in the day of the delivery they new family returned to a home they had bought that happened to be right next the one of a certain redhead and his mother.

 _ **A/N: There's the end of the third chapter of the story.**_

 _ **I would like to give a special thanks to Ander Arias, the author of Son of the Sannin, who gave me permission to use his OC's of Hagane and Kaida, if you haven't read Son of the Sannin I highly recommend it as it's frankly a fantastic adaptation of what would happen if Jiraiya and Tsunade raised Naruto after he was orphaned. So go drop in and check out if that story interests you at all.**_

 _ **Update: This won't be Harem for Naruto, I'm sorry if that's dissapointing for some people its just that a I want to focus on Naruto and Hinata's relationship as they grow up. As well multiple people have asked me whats the point of the story, only one left it as a review. The point of this story is kind of messy, I wanted this just to be a fun, but partly serious, take on the idea of What if Kushina survived?**_

 _ **As usual I absolutely hope you enjoyed this chapter, and next chapter get ready for the Start of the Uchiha Coup d'etat!**_

 _ **Finally: Reviews, as always, make me ecstatic, so go make sure to drop something in there. After chapter 10, or if there's enough reviews after this Uchiha Coup Arc, I might respond to what I find most interesting. So make sure to leave a comment!**_


	4. Chapter 4: Uchiha Coup part 1

**_A/N: Hope you enjoy this chapter, and I liked to give a special thanks to the reader Moonknight Slayer for pointing out somethings I should rectify in this chapter and helping me think up some things for this chapter._** **_I would also like to say I'm sorry that this isn't an actual update, just had to fix a small mistake that I made._**

 **Chapter Four: Uchiha Coup Part One**

 _or_

 _The Calm before the Storm_

 **One Year Eight Months after Hagane and Kaida's birth**

The Hokage was sitting at his desk remembering the last two years, everything that had happened: Jiraiya and Tsunade's pregnancy, a couple of instances of good new diplomatic ties with minor villages such as Takigakure, the Land of Waves and Kusagakure, and Jiraiya's reports from Naruto's training.

There was one thing that perturbed Hiruzen so heavily that it made him nearly violently ill to his stomach and that was Naruto. During the some twenty months since Jiraiya became a father the village had been exuding hate targeted at the young red headed boy. That hate had culminated in five attacks on the child's life in the last two months. All of the attacks had been thwarted, for the most part, by Anbu, but it was the last of the five attacks that had Hiruzen worried about follow up revenge attacks.

 **Flashback: Two weeks prior.**

Naruto Uzumaki was walking down a street nearing sunset, he had just had a pretty intense taijutsu spar with Itachi and Shisui as they wanted to see his progress with Jiraiya and they ended up being quite pleased both remarking that he most likely was already mid genin level for taijutsu, however were both adamant that he enroll all four years of academy just to be sure.

He was also taking the long way home that night as he wanted some time to think about something the Pervy Sage had told him _So Ero-jiji said that he was wrong about his idea for me to hold back… What I want to know is why he said it in the first place, He said that it was a mistake because he feared that I would let my power go to my head, but I don't really understand that because while I might be better than kids my age there are people WAY stronger than me out th-_

His train of thought was derailed when he ran into something, when he looked up it was large man standing in his way. The man grinned widely as he said "Just who I hoped to meet the Demon Bastard himself." he pulled out a knife before continuing "To bad there aren't anymore of those pesky Anbu here to protect you!"

The large man tried to grab Naruto, but the kid had seen it coming and jumped out of the way. The redhead jumped back in slamming a strong punch into the man's gut, however the man was just resilient enough and through a counter punch to the child's face which sent him sprawling to the ground. When Naruto finally got up the man was on top of him grabbing the redhead by the neck and lifting up and off his feet. The child struggled against the man's grasp as he mocked "Where's that mommy your so fond of saying you have you delusional demon?" He spit on the ground then finished "You aren't worth the dirt on my boots!"

He pulled his knife arm back and prepared to strike before the gravitas of what the man said set in on Naruto. When the young boy had fully digested what he had said his anger flared to a degree that a small amount of killing intent on the part of the child was generated, and no matter how small it was it was enough to distract the man for long enough so that Naruto could flip kick the man's chin hard, hard enough to cause a hairline fracture, and drop the redhead. The man grunted in response "Oh you're gonna get it now kid!"

In response the seven going on eight year old simply crossed his fingers in a T shape announcing "Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" and three copies of Naruto popped into existence and the kid mentally thanked Itachi for teaching him this jutsu over regular bushin due to his massive reserves.

One copy of the redhead dove with a sweeping kick that collided with the man's left knee breaking it and toppling it. As he was falling the second kage bushin drove an uppercut to the lower part of his sternum causing a rib to crack. Finally the original and one of his copies threw an axe kick to the back of the man's head to finish off the devastating taijutsu combo. There was only one reason that the combo did as much damage as it did: the man was a civilian, most full grown shinobi would've been strong enough to survive the onslaught with ease.

After the combo had knocked the man out cold Naruto only could sink to his knees and cry thinking whether or not he was the monster the man accused him of being. It wasn't until a patrolling Anbu saw the kid crying in front of the unconscious man, the ninja recognized Naruto and approached him instructing him "Naruto-san go report what happened to Hokage-sama immediately, I'll take this man to the hospital."

"Y-you mean he's not dead."

"No he's still alive, but in bad shape now go!" The Anbu ordered and Naruto.

When Naruto got to Hiruzen's office he told the Hokage the entire story, and then had pictures taken of the bruises from where the man grabbed his neck as proof.

On the other hand when the man awoke he told the nurses that would listen his version of the story which quickly spread through the village like wildfire, but when the man's version he forced the man to publicly apologize and say he attacked Naruto, the tinge on the redhead remained however and nearly everyone who wasn't already associated with the child stayed away from him at all costs.

 **End of Flashback.**

Just as Hiruzen finished thinking about the events a knock at the door prevented him from contemplating any deeper. "Enter!" He said

Shisui Uchiha followed by Itachi Uchiha entered the Hokage's office. They both bowed to their leader before Shisui spoke "Hokage-sama we regretfully inform that the Uchiha Clan is planning a coup for two weeks from today."

Hiruzen didn't entirely digest what Shisui said at first, but when he did he gripped the arms of his chair "Are you both still trusted within your clan?"

"I am, Itachi is not. If your suggesting I act as a double agent then was I was going to suggest that myself, only if I attempt my plan first." Shisui answered

The Hokage relaxed before he inquired "Shisui-san what exactly is your plan?"

"To use my Mangekyou ability, Kotoamatsukami, to brainwash Fugaku and his lieutenant commander." Shisui calmly answered.

Hiruzen sat there in contemplation after referring the two Uchiha to a pair of seats in front of his desk. About five minutes of thought later the Sandaime came out of hs revery "Shisui-san I have deep reservations, how can you be sure that there aren't others that would disregard Fugaku, overthrow him, and attempt a coup anyway?"

Itachi turned to his friend "He does have a point Shisui-kun, I've been seeing a masked man frequent several people who are among the most radical. However much I would your method to be viable, I don't think that there is any chance of peace now and all we can do is take steps to decrease the body count on the side of the village."

Shisui spoke to this "If my method is doomed to failure, then I suppose that I should simply act as a double agent."

The Hokage and the two young men then discussed their plans on how to lower the body count as Shisui's bloodless solution was clearly not going to work. When they were getting ready to leave Hiruzen held his hand out signalling the two teens to stop then turned and whispered something to an Anbu he signalled over to him. As the teens stood there a Fox masked Anbu entered the office, and the old man addressed her "Ah Fox-san, your temporarily going to be moved from your position as a liaison to a bodyguard for Shisui Uchiha here."

Kushina, in no mood to argue, said "Hai Hokage-sama"

Shisui however, didn't believe he needed a bodyguard and asked the Hokage "Why my lord do you believe that I need a bodyguard? I'm not trying to be arrogant, I would like to know what danger you believe that I may face."

The Sandaime understood the boy's ignorance and decided to tell him what he might face "I will have to discuss what has transpired tonight with my counselors, one of who is Danzo Shimura who I have a deep distrust of. Danzo runs the organization known as Root, when he hears about the power of your Mangekyou, which I will have to digress to the council, there isn't a doubt in my mind that he will attempt to kill you and take your eyes for himself. Fox-san here will aid you if he does in fact try to kill you."

All three ninja bowed before walking out of the office, once the three had reached a secluded area Shisui spoke up "Kushina you can take your mask off now."

She was honestly surprised, she had know idea about how Shisui knew. "H-h-how d-do you know my name Shisui?"

"Well while I was being trained by Jiraiya I got an opportunity to meet your son, Naruto, and he's actually like a little brother to Itachi and I. The first day we met I asked him about you he said that you were in Anbu, but didn't give me your name so I took it upon myself to look for the last Konoha shinobi of the Uzumaki clan and that was where I found your name." Shisui answered calmly as Kushina removed her mask.

Under Kushina's mask her face was pale due to not actually having it out in daylight all that often, other than the paleness she was an objectively beautiful women with bright red hair that didn't have the yellow streaks in it like her son's and kind deep purple eyes that felt motherly and seemed touch a person's soul, but it was evident that behind that beautiful exterior there was a pain that didn't seem to go away, something like only having half of your soul in your body. After she had heard that Shisui and Itachi viewed Naruto as a little tears had begun to well up as a great sadness had boiled up from where she kept, but she pushed it back down before she happily asked what she could boil down her questions to "He's like a little brother to you guys? How is He?"

Itachi took it as his turn to fill in as he happily answered "Yes, Naruto is like a second little brother. As for how he is now he's happy despite us, the Senju, and Hinata Hyuga being his only friends, he's actually quite strong for his age I'd wager that except for maturity he's almost strong enough to become a genin although I noted that he has a complete inaptitude for genjutsu. As for his maturity while he's slightly more mature for his age he has some heavy drawbacks: when he's not training he's not training he's highly distractible, interrupts, and is slightly lazy, despite those drawbacks he seems to be fairly mature about the life of ninja and knows what to expect, he even made his own nindo."

The jinchuriki of the yin half of Kurama was almost in tears of joy at hearing how her son was doing, but she found something funny and giggled slightly about it "Haha it's almost like I'm getting a report card from an academy teacher."

Shisui also found it hilarious how Itachi presented how Naruto was, and Itachi even cracked a smirk at her poignant observation, by the time their little conversation was finished they were nearing the gates of the Uchiha district the older of the two Uchiha turned to Kushina lamenting "I suppose you- oh you already put your mask back on"

Mentally he cursed _Damn it! I feel so bad I nor anyone in the village can do anything for her! If she would just come out into the open then she wouldn't be so depressed, that sadness seems to poor out of her I wish I could help her!_

As they entered Itachi split off heading towards his house while Shisui and Kushina headed towards Shisui's house. Once they arrived at the Uchiha's home Kushina Stayed outside the house as not to draw any unnecessary attention then hide herself on the roof.

After while she was going to start placing shadow clones out so that she could catch some shut eye when she saw a man that made her fear to her very core, a man in a dark black coat with a white mask was standing just down the street before he was welcomed by a man who exited the house and looked around. The man who entered the house was none other than the man who attempted to kill her and destroy the leaf village on the day of Naruto's birth. Just then a deep heavy presence made itself known in Kushina's mind **_Don't let that bastard close my child._**

 _Who are you?_ Kushina thought back unaware of what had just made itself known

 ** _Well I'm half of the fox that once existed inside you, however I'm the yin half, the 'soul'. I'm assuming you may think that I am the more evil half of the fox, but that's incorrect in fact I feel bad for your kit as he got the half of me that I believe is pompous and ignorant, the one who probably still holds a grudge for you simply acting off the information you were told as a child. Nevermind that for now if you need help I more than willing to help_** The fox informed attentively listening for her response.

 _Your the Kyubi? And I still have half inside me!? And what's this with my son having the 'evil' half? Anyway how can I ask for help?_

 ** _Yes, yes and yes your son has what I consider the evil half of me, and you just need to think and I will hear it._** The fox explained.

 _All right that settles that then, anyway I'm gonna set some Kage Bushin and some sensor seals._ She then formed a cross with her fingers and four clones silently came into existence which then jumped off the roof and set a group of four seals around the house which would alert her if anyone other than those already inside the seal appeared inside its perimeter. After the clones hide themselves Kushina allowed herself to fall into a light sleep.

 **Morning the next day**

Shisui woke up, did his morning routine before he exited the house and the Uchiha district as a whole, it didn't seem out of the ordinary for a certain Anbu member appeared next to him when he was far clear of his clan's district and there weren't any prying eyes to see.

"Ahh Fox-san I was wondering when you were going to show up." Shisui said in a low tone

Kushina wasn't surprised by the low tone that he adopted, while there were no prying eyes there were prying ears both seasoned shinobi understood that, she responded in the same low manner "Shisui-san what are your plans for today?"

"Nothing much just some training with Jiraiya-sensei, Naruto-otouto, and Itachi-kun at training ground four until about two o'clock then I'll be grabbing some lunch before going to a clan meeting where I'll inform them of the fake shinobi positions for two weeks from today" Shisui answered in calm low tone.

"Then may I suggest that we Shunshin no jutsu to the training grounds." Kushina finished their small conversation before the both disappeared leaving behind swirls of leaves.

 **Training ground four**

Jiraiya and Naruto were sitting on the edge of a lake meditating, this had become a regular thing for the both of them although the only reason the young boy was able to do it was because his teacher constantly had to frame it as a method of training if he didn't the young jinchuriki would always give up insisting that it was 'too boring' or get distracted by something in the training ground.

When the pair of shinobi arrived in the training ground the Pervy Sage heard them arrive and turned to his young apprentice "It seems that our meditation today will be cut a little short, let's get to our training now."

After he fully turned to face the newcomers he was surprised that it was not Shisui and Itachi as he expected, but Shisui and a fox masked Anbu who he already knew. He expressed his the surprise welcoming them "Hey Shisui-san it seems you caught us in the middle of meditation, we'll get started when Itachi-san gets here. As for your bodyguard Kushina-chan you can take your mask off if you wish, I have perimeter seals and privacy seals all around this training ground."

Naruto's shot to life at what his sensei just said. _Is it really mom? Is she really here?_ He thought his mind racing, but when he turned all the way around he stumbled through his words "K-k-kaa-chan? I-Is it you m-mommy?"

After she had removed her mask she gave a slight nod to her child, crouched down a bit, and opened her arms. He ran towards bolting into her arms as tears dripped from both their faces, she whispered "I've missed you so much my Naru-chan… I'm so sorry I abandoned you…"

"It's been bad mommy, but I've had the best of friends around me, Jiraiya-jiji, Tsunade-obaachan, Shisui-niichan, Itachi-niichan, Kakashi-niichan, Shizune-neechan, and most importantly Hinata-chan!" cried joyously

It was the last one Kushina was intrigued about the most _"Most importantly_ … Hinata- _chan_?"

"Eww mom no... not like that, she's my best friend we hang out all the time" Although now that he thought about it for the last several months he had this weird feeling about her. He felt a strong need for her, that anytime she was around he felt safe, and that everytime they would hang out they would be inexplicably happy.

After a short while they broke their embrace and the mother allowed her son to get back to training, then rejoined her charge as a bodyguard for Shisui. She felt safe with the situation for Shisui so watched as her son trained, he was only training a certain set of moves at the moment but his mother could tell that if given the opportunity that he was actually quite talented. Then the spar started…

"Alright Gaki I think your ready for me to go a little harder on you" Jiraiya said as he faced Naruto before they both made the the sign of confrontation while bowing to the other.

Naruto had a large grin on his face "I'll get to show Kaa-chan how hard I've trained and how good I am!"

The jinchuriki ran at the Sage preparing to attack him, as the kid reached the man he jumped, twisting into a facedown kick aimed at the man's upper chest which was subsequently blocked by the man's right hand. After his left leg was caught the child threw his right foot at the man's neck, but much to the redheads chagrin this kick was caught by Jiraiya's left hand. The Toad Sannin had thought that he had completely defended the assault when both the Uzumaki child's fists slammed into his stomach with a surprising amount of force, it wasn't enough to really hurt the man but made him wince in a tiny bit of pain.

Following the end of the attack the man through the kid backwards were his bounced on his back before flipping back over to land off the bounce on his feet still skidding a little ways.

"Naruto!" Kushina gasped loudly as she prepared to interrupt the spar.

"He's alright Kushina! Just my way of reminding him he should be prepared for that if tries that move on physically stronger" Jiraiya assured.

The redhead dusted himself off as he smiled at his sensei "What did you think of that Jiraiya-sensei? I think I might have improved on that move you showed me! What did you think?"

"You absolutely did gaki! When your older and fighting people closer to your strength that move will be a killer!" he replied happily

Kushina herself was surprised, this made her wonder how strong her son actually was. She then decided to go find what Shisui was doing not wanting to see the rest of the spar but happy to see how her son was doing.

"I'm Coming back at you sensei!" Naruto yelled as he ran towards his teacher excited.

Eventually the training finished and while Naruto stayed to enjoy lunch with his teacher, while Shisui and Kushina went to get lunch in town

 **Later that day**

Shisui had left Kushina at the restaurant as he wanted to go find someone. When he finally found that someone at a sweets shop.

Nervously he approached her asking "Hey S-Shizune?"

Shizune looked up from her piece of pie "Huh? Yea.. Shisui what's up?"

"Y-yea, we met a couple of days ago at the hospital, and I was wondering if you would want grab lunch sometime… Not as a date though, just as people trying to get to know each other." Shisui said nervous, while he said it wasn't a date they both understood the subtext that if went well they would probably call it a date. That underlying understanding was because the two already knew each other, professionally at least.

The apprentice of Tsunade smiled back at the other ninja "Yea absolutely, that sounds great! Do you want to stay for a little while?"

"Nah not right now I've got a meeting with an Anbu I've gotta make, sorry. Maybe I could meet you here next week say around… One, one thirty?" the younger man nervously said seemingly unhappy about the situation.

"Alright see you then!" the black haired woman smiled back at the young man before he left.

 **Two Weeks Later, Dawn**

The day was set something was about to shake up many things in the Village Hidden in the Leaves. A trap was set and all that was waiting was for one of the founding clans of Konoha to be snared in the trap, but one of the baiters of the trap had a change of heart…

Itachi shot up in bed, not the one he was used to, he was in the guest bedroom of the Senju household as three days prior he had been kicked out from his house after he tried in a last ditch effort to convince his father not to go through with the coup d'etat, so his father threw him out saying he was sick of his pacifistic son not standing up for his clan.

Since that day he had been aware that he had his mangekyou sharingan, at first he was excited thinking he had broken the Curse of Hatred. The next day he realized he was wrong, he was completely wrong, Itachi realized that if anything he had only played a hand in confirming it. The young man came to the realization that it was because of something he felt for a long time before then, he felt he could've done something to save his mother and father and by doing what he did he had killed them. That second day was one of the worst days of his life, he was inconsolable although he didn't allow anyone to even see that he was.

And Today was the third day, the day Itachi Uchiha and Shisui Uchiha were to betray their clan and thereby preserve the shaky peace in the Elemental Nations. It would also be the day that a certain demon child's life would change permanently. It would be a day of great sadness for some and great anger for others, but one thing was universal: a legends would be born that day.

 ** _A/N: Thanks for reading this chapter make sure to drop a review and prepare yourselves for Part two: battle on two fronts_**


	5. Chapter 5: Uchiha Coup part 2

**_A/N: I'm sorry this chapter took so long to come out, also just a reminder to go check out the poll on my profile if you haven't already. Thanks for Reading._**

 **Chapter Five: Uchiha Coup Part Two**

 _Or_

 _Battle of Two Fronts_

 _Today was the third day, the day Itachi Uchiha and Shisui Uchiha where to betray their clan and thereby preserve the shaky peace in the Elemental Nations. It would also be the day that a certain demon child's life would change permanently. It would be a day of great sadness for some and great anger for others, but one thing was universal: legends would be born that day_ …

Fugaku Uchiha blinked awake, his cold dark met the ceiling of his bedroom. He new what that day was, what was going to happen, or what he thought was going to happen. Though he felt the cold tinge of despair enter his body but his resolve was steadfast, he wanted to make sure that the Uchiha clan was respected like he believed it ought to be, he believed Konoha needed to see that the Uchiha are superior.

As he thought the intense heat of his wife's naked body against his own crept into his mind. He couldn't ignore it any longer: he was scared for his family. What he had brought upon the clan Fugaku was adamant that the change was necessary, but he realized that the change not only put those who would participate in danger but their families as well and that included his.

He rose from the bed he shook his head ridding himself, even if only temporarily, of his thoughts and fears of destruction of his family, deep down in his psyche he knew that it already had, although he couldn't admit it to himself his banishment of Itachi three days earlier had already destroyed his family and he was afraid of the realization of this truth upon his son's return.

 **Senju Household; Morning**

The two Konoha Loyal Uchiha, Kushina, and the married Sannin where all standing around the island in the Kitchen discussing the plans for the day, every move each was going to make.

"And What will you be doing before assuming your place on the West Flank Shisui?" Jiraiya inquired of the his pupil.

"Well Jiraiya-sensei I will be advising Danzo-san on where to position his Root Anbu Shinobi." The markedly intelligent Uchiha responded as they went over their final plans.

This was when Itachi spoke up "Actually we may not need those flanks."

"Care to explain Itachi?"

"Well Jiraiya-kun three days ago I awoke my Mangekyou Sharingan, its first ability I discovered is called Amaterasu which produces black, all burning flames on whatever I can focus on. With Amaterasu I could focus on the meeting center and take them " The younger Uchiha explained to the group of the most formidable shinobi in Konoha.

Jiraiya was apprehensive of the plan while Shisui didn't display any emotion just the blank face of man who could fail to grasp what it would be like to kill their own entire family. It was Itachi himself who broke the silence "But I suppose we should not alert the higher ups about this plan as if I miss any and we have withdrawn our Shinobi it could mean disaster."

Both of the older men nodded, then Jiraiya took the lead to change the subject "Tsunade you have a plan for the kids right, and Kushina you have one for Naruto correct?

While his wife gave a nod the redhead answered verbally "Yes Jiraiya-kun he should be home before sunset like he always is, although he is supposed to be joining with the Hyuga clan leader, Hiashi, and his eldest daughter, Hinata, for dinner."

"That should be fine Hiashi knows of the plan as the Hyuga forces are, or were, going to be an integral part of the defeating the Uchiha, he should have the Gaki home before dusk. Although Tsunade I would like that you come and retrieve Naruto as soon as he comes home I'm afraid of the Uchiha forces tasking someone with releasing the Kyuubi no Kitsune again." Jiraiya explained before continuing "Kushina that means watch your back as well, if anyone finds out you're alive they might try to release your half as well."

Tsunade gritted her teeth she didn't like what was going to happen, but she knew there was no stopping it. Internally she cursed Danzo, though no one could prove it they all knew he had some part to blame in what was going to happen. She then addressed The rest of the people in the room "I'm gonna need a drink, in fact I think we're all gonna need a drink when this is over."

The Toad Sage gave a light chuckle as he responded "Yes my hime… I think we all will, so you're all welcome back here tomorrow for drinks tomorrow morning."

Just then Tsunade heard the door open and said to the rest of the group "I think it's Hagane and Kaida I'm gonna get them dressed and some breakfast in them."

Kushina was the first to reply "Alright I'm gonna start on breakfast, we can't deal today without a good start." she then turned and started making some breakfast for the group of shinobi.

Once they were done eating breakfast Jiraiya, Kushina, Shisui, and Itachi all left the house, the door closed, the finality of the click of the lock signified that things would change that day.

Tsunade watched the door close and bowed her head she couldn't help but be worried. This worry had stemmed from the ways she had lost her brother and her first love, both she lost during war time. A few tears rolled down her cheeks as she thought of the possibilities what could. Hagane, who she was holding at the time, babbled "M-Mommy why you crying?"

"It's nothing my little tadpole, why don't we get cleaned up?" Tsunade said planting a kiss on the boy's forehead.

 **Training Ground Four**

Kushina was sitting in the shade of one various trees in the training ground. A cool breeze made it one of the most comfortable she had, of course other than in Minato's arms. Since she had been seeing Naruto again she couldn't help but remember about what she considered better days, of course she considered these days with her son good too it was just that with Minato she felt safe and secure, and when he died it ripped that sense of safety away.

Other than that the Uzumaki was enjoying seeing how strong her son was, and was happy that after the years of punishing training that he put himself through the results were rather astonishing. A couple of days prior she asked about how strong he was, it turned out that the boy was already at genin level by Jiraiya's estimates and well on his way to being chunin level by the end of Academy. Something that upset her very much however was the years of vitreal from the village which she found out about by talking with her son, and Kushina became resolute on the idea of revealing not only herself to the public, but her relationship with Minato as well. The revelation also had made her job in the last few days very hard she couldn't help but to be obscenely angry when ever she was around the normal village because it bugged the back of her mind whenever she talked to a shop keep or store owner, had they thrown her son out? Was it them who had overcharged him?

She shook away this anger now however because she was more interested in the jutsu Naruto was using. While it was evident that the child was taijutsu focused now, he did use one jutsu that had surprised her: Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. What had surprised her more than that was who taught it to him, it wasn't Jiraiya, like she assumed, but Itachi. With this it calmed her, settled within her the idea that Naruto, while battered, was overall fine with her being absent. Of course this didn't stop her from being remorseful about her absence, it just quelled her emotions slightly.

When she asked Itachi about his leaning of the jutsu, he told her quite the endearing story about him learning it…

 **Flashback: Two months ago; Training Ground Four…**

Jiraiya and his three students had an easy training day that morning. Naruto had something bugging the back of his mind: he had down the Henge no Jutsu and the Kawarimi no Jutsu but he couldn't perform the Bunshin no Jutsu. He had excellent chakra control for his age and the size of his chakra pool, but every time he tried to make a Clone he ended up with a sickly looking version of himself that disappeared after he lost focus. The redhead asked his Sensei for help, but the man insisted did he learn the last of the three Academy Jutsu himself as an experience in trial and tribulation.

Something Naruto was particularly interested in was a technique he so not only his teacher using, but the two men he considered big brothers as well. For the past several months he had avoided asking them about it fearing that they might not teach it to him. It wasn't that they refused to teach him jutsu, they had helped him learn the first two of the Academy Jutsu and Shunshin.

He had been working up the courage to ask about it for the past couple days, and today he was going to ask about it. The jinchuriki walled up to Itachi, who was sitting under one of the trees on the training ground eating lunch, the older boy smiled up at the child asking "What's up Naruto?"

"Nothing Itachi-nii I just wanted to ask about that one jutsu you and Pervy Sage are so fond of. You know the one like Bunshin no Jutsu but you can use it to do stuff." the child asked hoping that Itachi would teach it to him.

"You mean Kage Bunshin?" the Uchiha smiled happy that the kid actually inquired about it. The reason that neither he nor Shisui nor Jiraiya had taught him the normal cloning technique was that they wanted to introduce him to the idea of information gathering.

"Yea that one! Can you teach it to me?" Naruto shouted excited.

Itachi scratched his chin as to indicate he was thinking "Umm let me ask Jiraiya-sensei first…" He walked over to the Toad Sage who was currently talking to Shisui. "Hey sensei?"

"Yea Itachi?"

"Naruto finally solved the little puzzle we left for him" The Anbu said smiling happy the kid finally figured the test out.

Jiraiya looked a little confused before remembering what they had set up "Oh has he, let me check his chakra pool just to make sure he has enough, although that's probably pointless seeing as who his mother is and who he houses…"

The White haired man walked over to his young apprentice, saying "Hey Naruto come here I'm just gonna check something real quick"

As Jiraiya ran his test and was happy of the result, Naruto was thinking or rather hoped that Jiraiya would let him learn the jutsu. When the test was over the Sage spoke up "Itachi would you like to do the honors?"

"Absolutely, Naruto look at me I'm gonna explain Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" the Uchiha said the redhead's eyes widened to the size of dinner place and he sat down staring at his elder, as he explained it.

When the son of Fugaku finished his explanation he instructed his friend "Alright try it now Naruto"

Naruto then crossed his fingers in a move that would become one of his future trademarks announcing "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" and one clone popped into existence looking exactly like the original. Seeing his success the Uzumaki jumped up and down excited then hugged his clone finding it to be solid, then he turned around and hugged his big brother figure "Thank you Itachi-nii!"

"You're welcome Naruto, I'm glad that you got it so easily." Itachi responded happy the young child achieved a B-class jutsu that if he hadn't been an Uzumaki or the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi he shouldn't have been able to produce.

 **End of Flashback**

After Itachi finished his explanation to the Uzumaki it was lunch time. While they usually ate lunch at the training grounds, today was a special day because Shisui had a date with Shizune. It was actually quite a surprise that in the face of what was to happen that day the eldest of Jiraiya's three students chose to have a second date with the student of the Slug Sannin.

Due to the four others not having any lunch they decided to part ways with Shisui and reentered the village going to Ichiraku Ramen Stand. When they arrived there they were welcomed by the head chef, Teuchi spoke up "Oh hello Jiraiya, Itachi, and Naruto… And who might you miss Anbu?"

Kushina blushed under her mask as she replied "Teuchi, you would know me as the Red Hot Habanero, you know the one who was coming here disguised as blond."

"Ahh then I guess I'll get started on your usual started right?"

"Absolutely" The Anbu sighed.

"Alright we've got one spicy miso ramen with beef, and for you gentlemen?" Teuchi asked waiting for the orders of the rest of group.

Under the assumption that the spicy ramen couldn't be that spicy Naruto spoke up first "I'll have the same thing Teuchi-jiji."

Itachi then spoke up "I'll have miso with chicken please"

Jiraiya was the last one to place an order asking "Can I get miso Ramen with pork please?"

"Alright those will all be coming right up." Teuchi said leaving the counter to go to the kitchen.

 **Later in the day near sunset**

Kushina and Shisui where nearing the meetup location for Danzo, it was just outside the limits of the Shinobi district of Konoha: a dusty way surrounded by woods on every side, something about it tipped them off that they might be in a location primed for an ambush. They stood there for what seemed like an hour and finally when the last streaks of light were visible over the treetops the old decrepit man could be seen hobbling towards the pair and Shisui welcomed him "Hello Danzo-sama you are here to learn where to allocate your Shinobi correct?"

"No whelp my being here is more of a formality of sorts... huh I would've expected the strongest Uchiha wouldn't need a bodyguard" the Village elder spat at the kid

"My guard's being here is not out of fear of lack of power, but just in the case of me needing backup in case of my being found out as a spy and the fear out of your vile hands wanting to rip my sharingan out of my head for its ability." Shisui returned an amount of killing intent coming out with his voice.

"Grrh… It seems the bastard of my old teammate decided that it would be best to tell you that I would've pushed for information on your ability… It seems that you won't give it willingly…" the Root leader addressed leaving the two other Shinobi questioning as they waited for him to finish

…

…

"So I'll give you the honor of putting them into the safety of my own hands!" Danzo menaced as he suddenly lunged forward with a speed that was almost too fast for either ninja to react to, almost.

Kushina's eyes widened as she instinctively summoned her chakra chains and defended Shusui by completely wrapping the attacking man and dragging him to the ground.

"Ahhh Kushina-san I was wondering when I would run into you… I must say that your son's progress in over two years is highly commendable, he would make a perfect member of my Root Shinobi" Danzo mired

The chains grasp him even tighter breaking his unbroken arm, squeezing his ribs to breaking bending, and him backwards breaking several vertebrae as Kushina rasped growing angrier "You won't do any such thing!"

Danzo winced in pain managing to continue "Oh then I would suggest that you stay away from your son or else he befell a fate worse than being a Root Shinobi."

This incensed both the redhead, but the Kyubi within her _**Oh Kit! I will not allow such a thing to happen my container's offspring and my Yang half. Take this power and kill this bastard before he can harm your kit!**_

The power flowed through Kushina as the red chakra began to bubble out of her, this was when she moved in for the kill. The yellow chains, which were now streaked with red in a manner that looked inverse of Naruto's hair, began to tighten even further and snake around the man's neck. Fruitlessly Danzo tried to activate his trump card, Izanagi, luckily he didn't have a need for it as his Root finally came to intervene the four shinobi hurling a volley of kunai and shuriken.

Shisui spun around drawing his ninjato blade blocked the volley as he said "Fox get ready I'll create a distraction and teleport us out of hear."

Kushina nodded as Shusui preformed a Fire Release: Great Fireball Jutsu which the four Root Anbu countered with a Water Release: Gunshot but the distraction was enough for Shisui to grab his guard and Shunshin out of the area to a tag which he had left inside the village.

 **Back inside Konoha**

Shisui and Kushina had arrived at the tag in the middle of the shinobi district of Konoha, the young man immediately let go of the woman as he felt as though his arm was being subjected to an intense heat. Looking down at his arms they looked like he had received slight chakra burns to them and then looked up again to see the receding red coat of chakra before he asked "So is that the power of the Nine tails?"

Its container only nodded as her eyes, which had been _transformed_ into slitted red ones, transformed back into her kind purple eyes.

"Impressive." Shisui noted as they both took off to Shisui's designated position, the last strands of sunlight had gone out and all there was now was a full and bright blood moon in its place. One thing they both thought was certain was that things were about to get messy.

 **Line break here**

 **Two Hours Later**

Itachi had climbed a power line adjacent to the courtyard in the center of the Uchiha district from there he looked down at the crowd gathering. Once the force had assembled the young man with the moon to his back shed several tears as looked down at his arm and pressed two seals that were hidden there. Feeling the chakra rush into his body from the storage seals his eyes evolved into a three pointed shuriken before he said "Amaterasu!"

The entire populace of the courtyard, which had been what Itachi thought was every Uchiha except himself, Shisui, and Sasuke, was engulfed in black flames their screams echoing into the night sky.

Their killer wanted to take his own life he had failed his clan, he still felt he could've prevented this... that he could've done something, anything to prevent this conclusion, but this was the way it happened, Itachi understood by the time he found the damage to the clan had been done and it was up to him now to bring those who did that damage to justice.

He decided based on his sensei's advice to turn around and go check up on the East Flank of the village, the one stationed by Elite Jounin and Anbu.

 **The East Flank, Two Hours later**

The Contingent Commander was watching from his location the section of wall where he was supposed be he flared his chakra in a specific pattern and one of the sensors from the rear of the contingent came forward to meet him. When the sensor arrived he spoke to the man "Ah perfect can you check what forces are out there, intel suggested that we should be right on the presipuss of the attack."

"Yes Sir… There's a force of twenty one shinobi, eighteen chunin level and three jounin level. Your orders?" the sensor nin told his superior officer.

"Send two Anbu Squads and a Jounin trio." the commander told him before the ninja turned and shunshin'd away.

The assigned squads silently moved forward until they were in sight of the squads of Uchiha. As they visually inspected their opponents before several of the Anbu drew their weapons and the jounin readied themselves, the jounin trio was made up of Shizune Senju, Hayate Gekko, and Genma Shiranui. Ironically enough Gekko's lover Yugao was among the Anbu as the Cat masked Anbu.

Also among the Anbu was Shisui Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha, and Kushina Uzumaki, the three of them had been sitting ready after Itachi gave them of the sitrep on what he did. Needless to say even though Shisui knew that a conclusion similar to what happened was inevitable by the time they reported the coup, he was sad to see the entirety of his brethren be gone in one night. Itachi also said that he would understand if Shisui wouldn't want to associate with him any longer. To that the elder of the two Uchiha was nearly violent at the thought of forsaking his oldest and most dear friend over the thought of doing what they agreed was right. Kushina was sad to see that another group of people would have to go through what she did in regards to their clan, but she knew that if they were let live the ensuing civil war would destroy the peace in the Elemental Nations.

When they all were sent forward the Jounin and Anbu all tensed uneasy at the orders, it was Shisui and Itachi who were especially uneasy as they would have to kill their own brethren again. As all of the ninja moved in on their target the mood became tense with a void of Killing Intent that in itself was suffocating. When the signal was given the trio of Jounin moved in on the direct attack while each of the Anbu squads took a right and left flanks of the group. While they were outnumbered nearly two to one, the numbers didn't matter because the Uchiha nin were at most mid B-class Jounin and the lowest being barely chunin.

Shizune took the lead sending a cloud of poison mist out in front of her before shooting senbon through the cloud, unfortunately the attack was blocked by a one of the chunin launching a fireball into the cloud dispersing the poison and deflected the senbon.

Just as the jounin trio pushed forward into their share of the chunin easily slaughtering them, when they reached the three other jounin, the lead of those Uchiha snarled as he saw that they were severely outgunned as the Anbu cut their way through the chunin. However there was a sight that threw the leader into a rage, he poured killing intent out ignoring the fact that Shizune was lunging towards him a chakra scalpel blazing in her leading hand. As he turned his mangekyou sharingan blazed to life as his eyes locked into that of another sharingan he shouted "Omoikane!"

Shisui's world turned pitch black as he was sitting in the a circle of light as he sat there a series of grey chains wrapped around him as he was pinned to the floor, out of the darkness the attacking Uchiha came standing on the edge of the spot of light a katana in his hand. He spoke up a untamed level of vitreal in his voice "So you betrayed us Shisui? Your own family? Your own clan? You disgust me!"

The man suddenly appeared at the younger man's side ramming the katana into the Jiraiya's apprentice's gut, blood gushing out of it onto the white ground. The sword remained there as the uchiha placed his hand on his enemies head. Shisui spat up some blood before retorting "Daisuke, at least I didn't sacrifice peace because of petty schauble, my father died several years ago, my mother is all I had but she had rejected me when I didn't go along with the clan's plan. I understand that we've been wronged, but sacrificing peace would've gotten us nowhere and would've lead to the destruction of the clan and village as a whole."

As he responded he couldn't help but think of Shizune's kind and peaceful nature. After removing the hand from the younger man's head head squatted down and looked directly into Shisui's eyes "Do you think I care about this god forsaken village, they deny the Uchiha their proper place in the spotlight, they deny our power and prestige that we are the elite. It's time for us to show them that we are the elite and deserve to rule."

This caused the young man's mind to be cast to Naruto and how the boy's ambition was pure to the core, he wanted to grow strong to protect those he loved, antithetical to everything the Uchiha had been espousing as they wanted power for the recognition, glory, and to loid it over everyone else's heads. He never told Itachi this but he already saw the seeds of this already in Sasuke. "You see this is the attitude that destroyed the clan, as long as we chase power just for the sake of power we will be doomed to self annihilation. Those who fight monsters simply for the glory and honor of defeating those monsters will become nothing but the monsters they destroy."

"Save me your over thought philosophical bullshit. Now let's get down to business."

Shisui then remember everyone of their little enclave, Itachi Jiraiya, Tsunade, Hagane, Kaida, Naruto, Kushina, and most importantly to him Shizune, everyone he had a deep care for he did this to protect them. He spat back at his attacker "Daisuke, you've clearly lost the flame of love in your heart, I pity you… you clearly no longer know how to fight for those precious to you, you've become a monster."

"Hahaha… I guess you finally got something right." Daisuke said as he stepped to the side revealing Shizune, Naruto, and Itachi. "Now I will show you how right you are"

"Nooo! Don't you dare hurt them!" Shisui spat as the caster of the genjutsu conjured a sword and slowly killed Itachi. Then he slowly killed Naruto. The wielder of Kotoamatsukami thought _Out of everyone I must save Shizune, I would give my life to save her._

Daisuke then went to kill the medic nin, but just as he moved to stab the love interest of Shisui he stumbled backwards spitting up blood as a cut drew itself in the red substance on the man's shirt. "H-How… How could you defeat my ultimate jutsu…"

As the Uchiha fell to the ground the chains disappeared around Jiraiya's student and he saw that he was still standing on the edge of Konoha, Shizune had struck the nin right on the chest where his heart was. Shisui was stunned he looked right at the woman he found so much interest in "T-thank yo-"

He was cut off when Shizune smashed her lips on his sending a wave of carnal gratification through each of their beings. Their tongues intermingled for the first time, dancing a dance to familiarize themselves with the other. When tsunade's Apprentice pulled back from their embrace she look down deep into Shisui's black eyes before saying "Your become precious to me, I can't lose you like I lost my uncle."

While the two love birds reconnected Itachi moved to finish off the small band of Uchiha, but in a sudden burst of speed the last of the force shot forward driving their ninjato into the chest of the closest target who happened to be Hayate. Yugao screamed as she witnessed her lover dying in front of her eyes, the cat masked ninja rushed forward but was beat to the Uchiha by Itachi who swiftly beheaded the attacking shinobi. The mangekyou wielder quickly moved and caught Hayate's body and slowly laid his body down on the dirt, he then turned to his left and was caught off guard when the cat masked Anbu nearly tackled him as she collapsed next to her now dead. Itachi caught her as she fell and took her head into his chest so that she couldn't look at it, he was thinking _Is this what the ninja system breeds, the hell of loss? Bloodied bodies and broken hearts? Why couldn't I save him? He's just like the clan: he was consumed by their hate… Is this what the ninja system breeds? No there's still chance for this system, look at Hayate-san, if I had acted sooner he'd have a love. I am truly to blame for all of this strife… I must be a monster…_ at this moment Itachi realized Yugao had slipped from his grasp and was standing near Hayate.

The Uchiha moved to comfort the crying Anbu, but he heard the Jounin's final words to the world "Yugao my love, my entire world, find love again… be happy again… don't allow my death to consume you… think of it as the last way for you to make me happy… I love you…"

The Cat Anbu sobbed as she could feel Hayate's hand go limp, completely unaware that Itachi had heard the final words of one of Konoha's best kenjutsu users. The crow summoner then thought _I can fix my mistakes… I can take care of those my mistakes wronged…_

A warm welcoming pair of arms wrapped around Yugao as she sobbed. She couldn't explain why but the embrace had the same feeling as the one she had gotten from Hayate when she lost her grandmother, it felt guilty, sorrowful, but deeply consoling and calming. Yugao knew she had to honor her lovers last wish, she had to find love again she would mourn Hayate, but she would move on sooner than normal.

Itachi then grabbed her and shunshin'd away going to drop her at the rendezvous point, but when he returned there was a grizzly sight the contingent commander and three others had been slaughtered, their bodies laying pools of blood with their throats slit. Itachi narrowed his glowing red sharingan when he saw the shape of one of the most nefarious men in Konoha, Danzo Shimura. "Ah… Itachi Uchiha just the man I wanted to see, I'm going to tell you exactly what you are going to do unless you wish to see your younger brother suffer a fate worse than death at the hands of my Root Anbu…"

"Danzo-teme… I should've figured you'd have had a hand in things tonight… Let me guess, your Root was from where the information that the sharingan can control the Bijuu came from... You were the reason the clan was ostracized… But if you lay one hand on my younger brother I will slaughter every one of your Root before murdering you…" a great amount of bile in his voice his sharingan slowly spinning analyzing every detail of the man

"Big words from a man who only has a limited number of choices… You see Itachi you have a set of a two choices: One you and Shisui leave the village and are labeled S-rank missing nin for the murder of the Uchiha Clan. Two, you and Shisui remain in the village and expose the Uchiha Clan's attempted coup and Sasuke suffers as much hate as the Kyuubi Brat." Danzo said his voice virtually emotionless save for a slight tone of entertainment in his voice.

The Uchiha gritted his teeth was right he only had a those two options either Sasuke would be hated or Shisui and himself would have to leave his younger brother. His decision was interrupted by looking up to the Hokage Tower seeing a man sitting atop the tower two red sharingan piercing the night, instantly he shunshin'd away from the Hq as the squads of Anbu arrived back. When they saw Danzo standing over the bodies he gave them an ultimatum: be silent on the matter or them and their families would meet a similar fate.

 **The West Flank, Half an Hour earlier**

Hiashi Hyuga was standing in the front of the Hyuga forces as they stared down the Uchiha forces using their byakugan. Their plan was straight forward enough use the element of surprise to score kill hits on their enemy, a simple Juuken strike to the chest was all it took and nobody knew that except the Hyuga. Hiashi gave a silent signal to his men and they all charged forward swarming the small group of Uchiha.

He landed the first strike as he hit one of the chunin head on with a single strike to the fatal chakra point killing the man instantly. The leader of the force, Shosuke the twin brother of the now deceased Daisuke, eyes nearly popped out of his head when he saw his forces dwindle in a matter of seconds as the taijutsu of the Hyuga clan bloodlessly slaughtered his clan brethren. It was at this moment that he decided that he would go for the secondary objective, the Kyuubi jinchuuriki.

Shosuke ran through hand signs before announcing "Fire Release: Great Fireball Jutsu" a massive fireball flew straight at Hiashi, the man started spinning as he completed a Kaiten forming a hemisphere of chakra that deflected the ball of fire into the air. By the time Hiashi finished spinning he looked back to where the Mangekyou wielder was standing and saw that he was nowhere to be found, but by this time the small force of the Uchiha had been decimated and Hiashi figured the man was a coward who simply ran away from the battle and he would meet his end soon enough.

A figure appeared out of the darkness clapping slowly. "I applaud your conviction to the village Hyuga's… Now you have one thing and one thing alone to do… Stay quiet about tonight"

"And what if we don't Danzo-san?" Hiashi questioned unaware as to why he was so invested

"Allow me to give you a little demonstration" Danzo said as he made the half tiger seal, every Branch House member screamed as their Caged Bird Seal lit up flaring pain through their bodies.

Hiashi looked as his brother screamed in pain. His screams rippling through Hiashi's consciousness seemingly unprograming all of the tradition that he had been brought up. He finally saw the cruelty that his clan maintained, the byakugan wielder rushed the man forcing him to drop his hand sign and free the Branch House members. Hiashi's strike was blocked by the decrypted elder of the village, and then the elderly man jumped backwards before saying "You know what you must do Hyuuga's" and disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

Hizashi was stunned as his brother put his own life on the life for those of the branch, it was as if something had suddenly changed in him. Nevertheless he didn't know what to think of Danzo being able to activate their seals, frankly it scared the shit out of him it would mean that he could pressure the Branch House into doing whatever he wanted of them.

The Hyuga forces lingered a little longer before they left the sight leaving the bodies of their enemies behind to be forgotten.

 **Hokage's Tower Roof**

Itachi arrived on the roof to see his father sitting in the lotus position in front of a startling sight, the Sandaime on the ground seemingly unconscious and Jiraiya kneeling as though he was strapped down with invisible chains a clearly pained expression on his face. The young man's mangekyou blazed to life as he stared down the Fugaku's back. He announced his presence "It's over father, the clan's been destroyed I suppose it's your time to go as well."

His father responded "Itachi, do you know how I am able to use my eyes without fear of blindness?" without waiting for a response he said "It was because when my elder brother died in front of my eyes I stole his eyes and implanted them in myself… My point is that our clan has sacrificed so much for this village and we weren't awarded with the respect as elites' that we deserved…"

"Your clan, need I remind you that the clan basically ostracized Shisui and I when they found out that Jiraiya-sensei didn't take us in due to our heritage, but for the fact that he saw in us potential apart from that of the Sharingan?" the Mangekyou user said back. He then drew his blade and finished crying as he knew he had to kill his own father "I-I-I'm sorry father… But its time for you to go…"

"Do one thing for me Itachi, take my eyes as your own… grow from their strength… As much as you hate it you are now the clan… and this clan is one of elites and it always will be…" Fugaku said as he mentally prepared himself to die "Oh and at least I get to go out seeing the fireworks…"

Itachi finally composed himself and drove his blade through his father's chest killing him, but just as he did that an explosion of chakra filled the air with malice that nobody had felt for almost eight years.

Itachi looked up to see a plumage of orange chakra spewing out of the an area near the Senju household…

 **Near the Senju Household, a few minutes earlier…**

Naruto Uzumaki was sitting on top of the one of the building near his home as he watched the night sky, earlier he had dinner with Hiashi and Hinata. He was currently thinking about what he really was: was he a monster like the villagers liked to call him? The reason he asked himself this was that he heard someone whisper something about the Head of the Hyuuga clan being

He watched the moon as it sat high in the sky and he thought _What is a monster? I guess it would be someone who abandons everyone who loves them, but I've never abandoned anyone or have I? I don't know… Why don't I know?_

His thoughts were interrupted by a figure obscuring his view, before the same mysterious figure announced "Omoikane!"

Naruto saw his world go black before finding himself in a spotlight with only the man standing in front of him "Why hello Kyuubi bastard… let's see who we can play with today?"

He wore the standard jounin uniform and a black long sleeve shirt underneath. He stood about Five foot Eight, but he towered over the jinchuriki. Shosuke stood there for a moment looming menacingly over the young boy, he then reached out and placed his hand on the boy's forehead and four figures appeared behind him. There was Kushina and Hinata both had a copy of Shosuke behind them. He then began to torture Naruto, killing him and those he loved over and over and over again Naruto was at the edge of insanity when… something happened. A massive flux of chakra entered the illusion. However, Shosuke smiled "I've got you now… Fox"

Despite the Uchiha's smug attitude he quickly realized that he was over his head. His genjutsu shattered as the man reeled back and his right eye exploded in a puff of blood. When he reopened his eyes a nasty sight met him, a blob of bright red chakra with six tails swinging behind it, and a white exoskeleton on top of it. A claw shot out and drove it self through the man's chest cavity, the chakra burning away his body. The blob then tried to scream but was stifled by a glow of blue chakra.

 **Inside Naruto's Mindscape**

Naruto was lying on the water in a large room, the gate that was normally there had multiple holes in it. The Kyuubi standing behind it as though it was just in a battle. The room was actually quite clean, not what someone might expect of Naruto's mindscape. A yellow flash entered the room before the bars glowed a bright blue and fixed themselves. As Naruto got up from the floor, he looked at the man standing in front of him he asked "W-who are you?"

The blonde turned to see who could only be his son, he asked unsure about the boy's appearance "N-Naruto-kun… I-I'm your father… You've grown so much since I saw you last… I can't talk any longer your body has been damaged by the Kyuubi's chakra, I've got to use what I've got remaining to heal your body… good bye my son…"

The world went black as outside the mindscape Naruto's body, which was a red glowing blob, was enveloped in blue chakra that blocked out the light of the red chakra.

 **The Real World**

Naruto looked up at the moon and tried to get up, but fell back into unconsciousness.

 **Back in the Mindscape**

Naruto was kneeling in front of a large golden gate which had a piece of paper that said 'seal' on it. Behind it a pair of piercing red eyes glowed as he took in who was in front of him. As he took in the sight the Demon Fox felt something he never thought he would feel… Fatherhood.

The redhead looked down at the water of his mindscape he saw something that he didn't expect, a pair of glowing blue slitted eyes looking back… He couldn't believe what he was looking at, but something inside him told him it was real, almost out of instinct the Uzumaki raised a hand trembling out of fear and felt the top of his head… he had fox ears. Involuntarily a tail wrapped around his chest… He began to cry as his thoughts rushed in and he let a question exit his mouth "Am I a monster?"

Instinctually, as to ease a scared child, the great Fox spoke " **you are no monster"**

Naruto brought his eyes up to meet those of the being behind the Gates. Stammering he asked "W-who are you?"

" **I am the Great Kyuubi no Kitsune, but you can call me Kurama."** the fox said.

"Well Kurama why am I like this? Ears… and Tail... and all?"

" **Firstly do not think for a second you are some kind of monster do to your appearance. Second I believe that you were like this because of my chakra being present when your body was healed."**

"If I now share your features d-does that… does that kind of make… kind of make you my father?" Now the great fox was turning round and round in his cage, he was so happy he couldn't believe what was happening it was the first time in a long time he had felt happiness, but he quickly saddened realizing he had denied the possibility of love to so many humans because their cruelty to one another.

The Fox smiled at his quasi son saying **"I guess it does...Son"**

That word brought so much happiness to the being who was filled with malevolence and anger, son, he had a family again. Albeit he was still trapped within his son, but one thing at a time. It was the first time since his time with the Rikudo Sennin. The Great Demon Fox smiled as he realized that he stuck inside of one of the good humans, one that would be raised by his former a host to seek love, in this moment Kurama realized he would help this young boy as if he was the father we wouldn't have.

" **A few last things Naruto-kun… I think it might be best if you hide your features behind a henge… Second show those in the academy how strong you are, you wouldn't want to look like a weak 'Demon brat' would you?… Lastly, probable side effects of my chakra, you'll be stronger, faster, have far more chakra than others, I'd speculate your reaction time with those eyes could rival that of the sharingan, you'd find that all of your senses have been heightened to extreme levels, so try not injure anyone too badly."**

"Absolutely Kurama-kun! I'll make you proud! Believe it!" Naruto said before closing his eyes and leaving his mindscape.


End file.
